Yukki Rito: Destino
by Emilio4431
Summary: Todo esta a punto de cambiar, un poderoso enemigo inesperado amenaza la existencia en busca de la paz universal, nuestro heroe rito debe evitar a toda costa de que eso ocurra o todo el cosmos podria ver el final. Necesitara mucha suerte para poder lograrlo, una simple decisión definirá la paz o la destrucción absoluta de todo lo conocido.
1. Chapter 1

No si me recuerden o sepan quien soy, pero ya estoy listo y preparado para escribir otra historia bien loca. Solo dire que no me estoy robando el crédito de nada de lo que escriba. Algunas físicas y sucesos me los inventé porque no me puse a investigar a profundidad.

Estos sucesos empiezan luego del final de la segunda temporada de darkness. Aproximadamente dos semanas después y las cosas aún estaban tensas entre nuestros protagonistas, pero ya estaban más tranquilos. Afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada demasiado grave luego de que yami regreso a la normalidad, pero rito aun seguía con sus habituales accidentes con las chicas, pero aún se sentía un poco mal por el método que tuvo que utilizar para lograr que yami regrese a la normalidad. El sentía que su corazón y su mente estaban cada vez más confundidos, porque el aun amaba mucho a lala y a haruna, pero sentía que se le haría imposible para él tener que decidir sobre una, y que posiblemente a cual rechazara la aria llorar y eso lo haría sentir terriblemente mal por dentro.

Por eso él contemplaba la posibilidad de aceptar la bigamia que lala tanto le había estado insistiendo, es más incluso veía en su mente la posibilidad de formar el harem que momo tanto le quería ayudar a crear. Pero su mente y su corazón no sabían realmente qué era lo correcto, qué opción era la mejor para todos en general y no solo para es, .

Bueno ya aclarado esto podemos continuar con nuestro relato…

Era un tranquilo día en la escuela y las chicas estaban en el patio preparadas para la hora de la gimnasia o ejercicio, los chicos también ya estaban listos y no solo eso, estaban aprovechando el tiempo antes de empezar para observar cómo las chicas hacían ejercicio porque su clase empezaba unos minutos antes que las de ellos. Podría decirse que todos estaban observando o casi todos porque uno de ellos, que ustedes ya sabrán quien es, rito estaba mirando hacia otro lado ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a las chicas por el momento, pero no quería aparentar que estaba molesto así que trataba de disimular realizando algunos estiramientos en lo que llegaba el profesor.

Lala que no estaba participando de la clase porque a pesar de que habían pasado dos semanas ella aún tenía el tamaño y la apariencia de una niña, así que por eso podía evitarse la clase, aunque estaba en condiciones de realizarla, ella estaba observando a las chicas, pero en un momento volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos y se preguntaba porque él estaba ignorando a las chicas y a sus compañeros.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la clase de los chicos comenzó, era bastante normal y no parecía que hubiera inconvenientes, excepto por el hecho de que ren aún estaba tratando de demostrar que era mejor que rito y por eso estaba haciendo todo los ejercicios muy rápidamente, rito solo lo ignoraba ya que en ese momento ren ya no era una preocupación para el.

Los minutos siguieron pasando e inesperadamente, el cielo soleado se empezó a cubrir de nubes como si estuviera preparándose para una posible lluvia. Las chicas decidieron terminar más pronto por miedo a mojarse si es que llovía pero los chicos debían seguir de todas formas. Diez minutos después aún no llovía pero el viento empezó a aumentar su intensidad y el profesor no tuvo más opción que suspender la clase por ese día. Todos se dispusieron a regresar a la escuela, pero siendo completamente inoportuno ren decidió continuar como si nada. Rito estaba un poco preocupado por si le pudiera suceder algo, porque a pesar de la rivalidad que tenía con él, no lo odiaba y tampoco deseaba que algo le ocurriera, así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba y tratar de convencerlo. Rito estuvo unos minutos tratando de disuadirlo hasta que finalmente logró que se detuviera por el momento, pero cuando rito estaba por regresar inesperadamente y sin previo un poderoso rayo de energía color morado impactó contra su cuerpo, a lo cual él no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor mientras la energía recorría todo su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes al notar esto se preocuparon, ya que rito era un simple humano y una descarga de energía de ese nivel podría matarlo irremediablemente. Unos momentos después rito cayó inconsciente al suelo, lala había visto todo lo ocurrido y estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría haberle ocurrido a rito luego de eso, ella se acercó hacia donde él estaba pero de pronto rito dio un gran y agudo grito lleno de dolor mientras se ponía de pie. Lala se asustó por aquel grito inesperado y retrocede unos pasos. La imagen que tenía de rito delante de él era un poco atemorizante.

A continuación trataré de explicar como me lo imagine a rito lo mejor que me sea posible…

Estaba de pie, sus ojos eran completamente blancos salvo por unas pequeñas venas rojas que daban la apariencia de que sus ojos se estaban romper en pedazos. Su cabello estaba completamente erizado y en punta, era muy notorio que estaba presionando mucho sus dientes debido a su expresión facial. Su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas y parte de su cara mostraba como las venas de su cuerpo estaban transportando su sangre a tanta presión que eran visibles, una de sus manos estaba escurriendo su sangre debido a que tenía tan fuertemente presionados sus puños que se lastimó la piel con sus uñas lo que provocó que sangrara, además se veían pequeñas chispas de energía color morado por todo su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes estaban atemorizados, salvo por yami y mea que estaban sorprendidas de que aun estuviera con vida. Momo y nana no podían negarse estar espantadas, pero quien más lo estaba era lala porque estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Rito dio un grito muy fuerte como si de un animal o una bestia salvaje se tratara para luego voltear y dirigirse hacia un lugar del patio que tenía suelo de concreto, para luego caer de rodillas y desplomarse en el mismo. Lala y yami que estaba cerca se aproximaron hacia donde estaba rito tirado en el suelo como si de un trapo se tratará, posteriormente mea también se acercó y luego las demas chicas y también los chicos y profesores. Pero de pronto, rito dio otro grito no tan estrepitoso pero sí muy extraño y aterrador, aun estando tirado en el suelo levantó uno de sus brazos y golpeó su puño contra el suelo de concreto. El golpe fue tan poderoso que causó que el piso se resquebrajaba y se rompiera, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes porque era la primera vez que rito demostraba poseer una fuerza capaz de realizar un daño como ese.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque más bien estaban estupefactos, no lo podían creer, no confiaban en sus ojos, no sabían si estaban soñando o era una pesadilla, pero todo era tan real e irreal al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo no podrían comprender lo que estaba por ocurrir. Más temprano que tarde, rito se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y aun fuera de sí, se sentó con los pies entendidos y pronunció unas palabras un tanto extrañas e incoherentes "ya… ya… ya viene, queda… poco… tiempo… ".

Todos estaban confundidos ante tales palabras que rito había pronunciado, la única forma de conseguir respuesta era que él mismo les explicara de qué trataba, a quien o que se estaba refiriendo con esas palabras que había pronunciado. Pero cuando estaba por preguntarle, rito empezó a comportarse extraño nuevamente, parecían que querían vomitar y es lo que hizo, escupió mucha sangre y posteriormente se desmayó. La mayoría de los presentes estaban un poco asqueados por eso, pero mea noto algo raro en la sangre que había escupido, lala también lo noto y le dijo a peke que utilizara sus sensores para tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba.

Continuamos cuatro horas después, ya habían trasladado a rito con mikado sensei para que recibiera un tratamiento médico apropiado debido a todo lo que le había ocurrido. Estaba en una cápsula de recuperación que mikado utilizaba para curar a los extraterrestres cuando estaban apunto de morir. Rito ya llevaba más de dos horas y estaba estable, pero aun no lo sacaban de la cápsula porque lo estaban analizando. Además estaban analizando la sangre que rito había escupido, ya que al parecer contenía algo sumamente extraño que podría dar una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido con el.

De lo más confundidas que estaban era del hecho de que por un momento rito había demostrado una gran fuerza, ya que todas recordaban que había roto el suelo de concreto de un puñetazo, una acción completamente imposible para un simple humano como lo era él, ya que no era un arma trans o un deviluke, y se preguntaban cómo y de donde saco esa gran fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron y mikado ya tenia un análisis de la sangre, estaba muy estupefacta por lo que descubrió. Le mencionó a las chicas que tras poner una muestra en un analizador y un potente microscopio descubrió que la sangre poseía un gran número de pequeñas criaturas microscópicas y de un tamaño inferior al de cualquier célula. Entonces ella infiere que de lo que sea que fueran esas cosas no eran orgánicas, no estaban vivas, ya que poseían una energía muy extraña y por eso logró descubrir que se trataban de pequeñas máquinas o robots nanos, es decir que eran nanitas, similares a las que yami o mea poseían pero de una versión mucho más avanzada.

Ese descubrimiento sorprendió a todos los presentes, ya que no se explicaban cómo es que habían llegado esas cosas con rito, y mas importante aun, era el saber quien seria capaz y poseería los medios para lograr algo tan complejo y con qué propósito, cuál era su verdadera motivación al hacer eso. Acaso quería lastimarlo, algunos de los pretendientes de lala habrá sido el culpable de todo lo sucedido, sería una venganza o tal vez algo mas.

Unos minutos después mea recordó lo que rito había pronunciado antes de desmayarse, ya se habían olvidado de eso pero si era algo muy importante, acaso rito sabe quien le hizo esto, lo sabía desde antes o lo descubrió en el momento. Muchas preguntas pasaban al mismo tiempo por sus cabezas y la verdad no tenían ninguna respuesta clara o convincente al problema. Se dieron cuenta de que la única manera de descubrir algo más sobre todo lo ocurrido sería preguntándole al mismo rito sobre lo ocurrido, el tal vez sepa algo mas al respecto pero por el momento no podían hacer nada más que esperar hasta que recobrara la conciencia y pueda salir de la máquina de recuperación.

Pasó más de una hora sin descubrir o saber nada nuevo, pero algo llamó la atención de mikado ya que en un momento los signos vitales de rito que estaban muy estables empezaron a decaer, su corazón estaba dejando de latir poco a poco. Eso asustó mucho a lala que aún se encontraba presente en el lugar investigando y estudiando aquellas pequeñas y misteriosas máquinas. Mikado estaba tratando desesperadamente de restaurar el corazón de rito y aunque hacía todo lo que la máquina le permitía se le hizo una tarea imposible, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía a las interacciones que se le estaban aplicando, llegó un punto en el que fue completamente imposible, y el miedo se convirtió en pánico ya que el corazón de rito estaba casi apagado y en un momento dio su último latido. Lala se sentía destrozada, ya que quien estaba en la máquina era la persona que más amaba y verlo morir enfrente de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada la hacía sentir muy impotente, pero entonces, tuvo una idea desesperada, ya liberando algunas lágrimas decidió apuntar su cola hacia donde se encontraban rito y la máquina, sin perder tiempo en si sería o no buena idea disparó un rayo de su propia energía con la intención de que la energía reactivará el corazón de rito.

Lala estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, ya que parecían que sus intentos habían sido completamente en vano y que no podría salvarlo, o eso es lo que parecía, de pronto escucharon un sentido que provenía de la máquina y efectivamente indicaba que el corazón de rito había vuelto a latir, y lo hacía con una intensidad estable. Eso permitió que pudieran relajarse un momento, ya que parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad, mikado sensei estaba un poco enfadada con lala porque eso que hizo no era muy bueno para la máquina, pero no había más opciones así que perdonó a lala por lo sucedido, pero aun se preguntaba porque la máquina no había logrado nada, parecía que había dejado de funcionar por un momento lo cual era muy extraño ya que no debería de ocurrir. Además ya estaba adaptada para tratar y curar humanos, lo cual lo hacia aun mas extraño.

Luego de eso todo siguió normal, hasta que lala se comunicó con mikado informando que había descubierto algo muy raro en las nanitas. Eran muy extrañas ya que si hubieran funcionado como las de mea o yami se hubieran quedado en su cuerpo y no ser expulsadas, habían analizado el cuerpo de rito y no encontraron rastros o la presencia de nanitas, es más, incluso aparentaba que nunca hubiera tenido algunas. Lala considero como una opción que las nanitas habían alterado su cuerpo para borrar alguna señal que indicar que hubiesen estado en su interior, entonces eso deja la duda de que o para que ingresaron en su cuerpo para luego ser eliminadas cuando terminaran su función. Lo que sea que hayan hecho es probable que haya sido a nivel genético debido a su tamaño tan particularmente pequeño, aunque los análisis de sangre no arrojaron ninguna pista sobre lo posible que eso pudiera ser aun no podían descartar esa hipótesis.

Pero mientras en la sala solo había preguntas y ninguna respuesta que pudiera poner un fin o dar alguna información, en el interior de rito o más bien en su mente aunque no lo notaran estaban pasando muchas cosas, o más precisamente estaba teniendo un sueño o pesadilla muy inquietante.

Veamos un poco de lo que rito estaba soñando, tratare de ser tan claro como me sea posible…

… oscuridad por todos lados, era lo único que se podía ver claramente, el aire era pesado y difícilmente se podría respirar con normalidad, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros humeantes y a lo lejos se podían ver grandes llamas y el inquietante y tétrico sonido de las voces de cientos de personas que aunque no los podía ver, era muy claro que estaban sufriendo y tratando de huir de la destrucción en un intento desesperado o inútil de salvar sus vidas, pronto se observaron grandes explosiones, el sonido era desgarrador y completamente atemorizante. Era un escenario de pesadilla, como si una guerra hubiera tenido lugar, eso parecía ser lo peor, o al menos eso desearía, ya que de pronto rito se encontraba en frente de lo que parecían ser los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y familiares, estaban dispersados por todo el lugar, y no solo estaban sus familiares sino también, se encontraban los cuerpos de los padres de las princesas, la familia deviluke y el gran Gid lucione deviluke yacían sobre yacían escombros y daban signos de haber sido maltratados, torturados y lastimados hasta el cansancio y la muerte. Rito en su desesperación, soltó un grito lleno de rabia, desesperación e impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada para tratar de salvarlos.

Luego de dar ese grito, noto que unos escombros se movía y se puso muy nervioso y un poco asustado, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que le era muy particular que decía "rito, rito… ven aquí por… favor" al escuchar esa voz no dudo en ir hasta donde se encontraba y movió unos escombros y descubrió que efectivamente se trataba de su hermana mikan. Ella estaba muy malherida, estaba al borde de la muerte, apenas tenía fuerzas para pronunciar unas palabras. Rito le preguntó quién había hecho eso, a lo cual mikan solo pronunció unas palabras que en vez de darle una respuesta generaron más confusión en la mente del muchacho, "tú… debes…detenerlo… sin… importar…las… consecuencias… ". El cuerpo de mikan se empezaba a cubrir de un brillo anaranjado muy extraño, a lo cual rito se preocupo porque desconoce que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Adiós… rito… cuidate mucho…". Luego de pronunciar esas palabras el cuerpo de mikan fue cubierto completamente en esa luz anaranjada y se empezó a desvanecer en el aire hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Sin avisó, hubo una explosión muy cerca de el, rito salió arrojado unos metros hacia atrás debido a la onda de choque generada por la explosión. Cuando finalmente pudo regresar en sí, observo a través de las llamas, una silueta oscura que se le hizo muy extraña.

A continuación les pasaré a describir cómo lucía esa silueta tan inquietante…

… estaba completamente oscura o casi en su totalidad, ya que algunos lugares estaban de color anaranjado o amarillo debido a las llamas producidas por el fuego. Era unos 10 o 12 centímetros más alta que rito, parecía llevar una especie de armadura que cubría su torso y parte de sus brazos y piernas o eso es lo que se podía distinguir. El cabello que esa extraña figura poseía era considerablemente extenso y erizado pero tampoco tanto como para que le estuviera cayendo detrás de su cabeza, y se estaba moviendo por el viento, era un movimiento constante pero nada violento. Los ojos eran lo que más denotaban, eran completamente rojos y muy brillantes, pero no expresaban algún afecto o algo por el estilo, demostraban una carencia completa de alma, o de poseer una no era para nada agradable, seguramente estaba llena de oscuridad y maldad impensable para cualquiera que no fuera más que el mismo.

Rito estaba aterrado internamente aunque se encontraba muy calmado, aquella figura que aunque no la pudiera distinguir le recordaba a algo o alguien ya que la sentía muy familiar y cercana a si. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos y silenciados cuando esa extraña figura pronunció unas palabras que aunque no lo gritaba o nada por el estilo, su calmada pronunciación era terrorífica, "valla hasta que finalmente se murió". Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a rito, ya que sentía el gran odio, la ira y una gran sensación de satisfacción y de rencor. Pero rito ya tenía una idea más clara de quién podría ser, pero no alcanzó a sacar una conclusión porque el lugar donde estaba inesperadamente extallo.

Regresemos al mundo real, ya que después de eso el sueño de rito término…

En el mundo real, lala aún estaba analizando a las nanitas pero eran sumamente extrañas, ya que no podía comprender cómo es que fueron hechas y menos aún del hecho de que lograron entrar en el cuerpo de rito. Ella tenía conocimientos sobre la tecnología más avanzada de la galaxia y aunque no la comprendía del todo, si era capaz de utilizarla, pero, estos aparatos eran muy diferentes, estaban hechos con una tecnología completamente desconocida para ella, y de materiales que también desconocía, debido a que aparentaban ser muy resistente, entre otras cosas. Ya que intento escanear su interior para descubrir que contenían pero los avanzados escáneres no podían atravesar su exterior o no los encontraba. Pero, su investigación se detuvo cuando algo más le sorprendió, ya que inesperadamente rito que aún se encontraba en la máquina de recuperación repentinamente abrió los ojos.

Lala se puso feliz por eso, ya que significa que él ya había recobrado la conciencia y la máquina indicaba que se había recuperado por completo. Se estaba preparando para decirle a mikado sensei que la ayudara a extraerlo de la máquina, ya que no podía muy bien debido a que aún tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que rito empezará a agitarse y retirarse el dispositivo que yo ayudaba a respirar o de lo contrario podría ahogarse en el líquido ya que no estaba acondicionado para humanos. Lala al percatarse de eso decidió que ella sola lo sacaría ya que no había mucho tiempo, pero no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo, o de cómo retirar el líquido regenerador y se estaba quedando con poco tiempo. En un momento de desesperación, rito empezó a golpear el cristal de la cápsula, pero este era muy resistente y no lo podía romper con facilidad, lala no se percató que mikado entró en el lugar y empezó a utilizar la máquina, en unos segundos rito ya estaba por ser liberado pero no sin antes dar un último golpe contra el resistente cristal, que no lo rompió pero si le causó algunas facturas. Mikado estaba sorprendida, ya que dañar ese cristal especial de un golpe era algo sumamente difícil debido a la gran resistencia que poseía, y además un poco molesta porque tendría que pedir otro y no eran muy baratos, además también tendría que revisar la máquina por completo o reemplazarla.

Unos minutos después rito ya estaba completamente fuera de la máquina y recuperado. Lala lo estaba abrazando pero él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso y tampoco había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que salió, parecía preocupado por algo pero era imposible en ese momento saber de qué se trataba y porque lo mantenía tan serio, poco le importaba el hecho de estar en ropa interior. Mikado le preguntó qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero el solo atino a darle una mirada muy breve y solo dijo, "gracias… Por ayudarme". La forma en que pronunció esas palabras era muy inquietante y muy extraña, lala sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo dejo de abrazar, ya que aunque no era muy común en ella, parecia que tenia miedo.

Era casi la medianoche, rito ya se había secado y vestido ya que quería irse a su casa para poder descansar por el resto de esa noche, ya que su mente estaba muy cansada, lala también estaba muy cansada y decidieron regresar a la casa juntos. El regreso fue muy incómodo para lala, ya que cuando le decía algo a rito este no contestaba, ni siquiera la miraba, es como si estuviera caminando solo. Lala decidió no decirle nada más por el resto del viaje, además estaba muy cansada y ya quería dormir. Luego de unos 20 minutos llegaron a la casa, lala fue la primera en entrar y se dirigió a la cocina ya que tenía sed, pero rito subió las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra.

… Al dia siguiente…

Eran las 7 de la mañana y mikan estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para cuando todos se despertaran para ir a la escuela. Luego de 20 minutos, nana y momo ya estaban sentadas y preparadas para comer, pero estaban esperando a que rito y lala se levantarán, ellas sabían que habían llegado a la casa muy tarde y por eso no les parecía nada muy raro que aun no se hubieran levantado ya que estaban muy cansados. Un par de minutos después lala llegó a la cocina, dio los buenos días a las tres chicas y sentó lista para comer, pero era notable que aun estaba algo cansada ya que no parecía tener tantas energías y su mirada estaba un poco cansada. Pero luego, llegó rito, él sin embargo no se veía para nada cansado, su cara lucía muy normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dio los buenos días y se sentó, pero sus palabras se sentían un poco extrañas, pero no tanto como cuando había salido de la máquina, no eran palabras inquietantes o que podrían dar una sensación extraña, todo lo contrario, se sentía una gran emoción y felicidad al decirlas, estaban confundidos pero quien más lo estaba era lala ya que había presenciado cómo se comportó la noche anterior y ahora era todo lo contrario y además tenía una sonrisa, se preguntaba el porqué de ese cambio, pero tenía mucha hambre así que lo averiguara cuando estuvieran en la escuela.

Luego de desayunar se prepararon para la escuela, y rito fue el primero en estar listo para irse, era muy raro, parecía tener mucha energía pero no había dicho ninguna otra palabra desde hace unos minutos. Para momo y nana era muy extraño que el actuará de esa manera ya que nunca lo habían visto así antes, para lala lo era mucho más ya que lo conocía desde más tiempo y también para mikan, era muy raro. Le preguntaron el motivo del porque estaba muy emocionado y él solo respondió que ya quería llegar a la escuela y que tenía prisa por llegar, luego le preguntaron porque tenía tanta prisa y el dijo que realmente no sabia esa respuesta pero era lo que quería. Esa respuesta de su parte era muy extraña ya que era todo lo contrario a su actitud y su personalidad habitual, el insistió en que ya estuviesen listas o que se iría sin ellas. A lo que las chicas se prepararon y todos finalmente salieron.

En el camino se cruzaron con las demás y todas se sentían muy extrañas al estar cerca de él ya que se comportaba muy extraño, realmente lo sentían que estaba emocionado por algo, pero al preguntarle el solo respondía con incoherencias, era como si su mente fuera de otra persona. En fin, se les hizo muy incómodo a todas, ya que era algo muy raro, pero se detuvo cuando mea le preguntó si sabía que le había ocurrido el día anterior, ante eso el se quedo completamente en silencio y se puso muy serio, lala al verlo recordó que estaba exactamente igual que en la noche anterior cuando tenia que venir a su lado y era muy incómodo pero ahora estaban las demás chicas así que no se incómodo tanto. Por el resto del recorrido hasta la escuela se quedó igual, actúa incluso como lo hacía yami cuando llegó a la tierra o tal vez más, mea le preguntó qué le estaba sucediendo pero el solo dijo que no le estaba pasando nada. Al escucharlo mea y las demás chicas sintieron algo extraño recorriendo sus cuerpos, algo muy similar al miedo, exactamente lo mismo que lala había sentido antes.

Durante algunas horas todo siguió igual, ninguna se atrevía a hablarle o preguntarle nada, bueno así fue hasta la hora de comer, donde todos estaban en el tejado. Yami no quería demostrar que se sentía intimidada, a lo que le preguntó como si nada le ocurriera que le estaba pasando, él al escucharla solo dio un suspiro y dijo algunas palabras….

"No se como contarles esto, pero tratare de ser tan claro como sea posible, pongan atención, no pienso repetirlo dos veces"...

Todas al escucharlo se quedaron en silencio para oír lo que tenía que decir…

"Son alguien pequeño en muchos aspectos, muy pequeño y compasivo o eso es lo que creía ser, hasta ayer. La vida como la conocemos está apunto de cambiar y yo también voy a cambiar, lo que les digo es algo muy simple, me negué a creerlo, solo quería dilatar más el tiempo para que ese dia tardará en llegar, pero ahora soy realmente consciente de mis acciones y mis actos, y la gran repercusión que generan en la vida de todos… "

Se tomó un minuto para descansar y luego seguir con su relato…

"... Porque ahora sé que sin importar cuanto lo retrase, cuanto lo niegue y trate de evitarlo o detener es imposible, pero porque, porque le temo? Porque huyó de él? Al final el destino siempre llega y nos encuentra sin estar preparados para enfrentarlo, pero esta vez puedo decir ante ustedes y ante toda la maravilla de la creación universal que ya estoy listo para enfrentarlo, porque esta vez sin importar las consecuencias, las lágrimas que se derramen y el dolor en nuestros corazones, tengo finalmente la voluntad de hacer algo, se que dolerá pero no jamás miraré hacia atrás y no me pienso arrepentir. Ya me equivoque una vez y el resultado fue desastroso, no puedo volver a hacerlo por ninguna de ustedes, ni siquiera por celine"

Posteriormente se quedo en silencio y las chicas a su alrededor también lo estaban, no esperaban esa clase de respuesta, era difícil de procesar esa información y no lograban comprender a qué se debía, y más importante aún, qué relación tiene lo que dijo con la extraña frase o mensaje que dijo el día anterior antes de desmayarse. El silencio era muy incómodo así que decidieron continuar con su comida pero bastante incómodas y rito solo comía sin darle ninguna importancia al ambiente a su alrededor que era muy tenso. Después de terminar prosiguieron a regresar a sus salones, pensando que de esa manera se aliviará un poco la tensión que había en el aire, efectivamente ya estaban más tranquilas pero aún no podían sacarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho, necesitaban que rito diera una respuesta más clara ya que él era el único que realmente sabía lo que ocurría o eso creían.

Rito también estaba pensando mucho en todo, en especial en aquel sueño que tuvo cuando estaba inconsciente, no lograba comprender a la perfección lo que había visto, si sabia que es lo que ocurría y que realmente tenía que hacer algo para evitar que tales sucesos no se hicieran realidad, pero lo que realmente lo tenía intrigado a pesar de todo era la verdadera razón del porqué de todo eso, realmente era incomprensible esa parte de los hechos, que era y porque. Realmente no podía creer todo lo que tenía en sus hombros desde que se convirtió en el prometido de la lala, hasta ahora había soportado muchas cosas y la verdad creía que solo tendría que lidiar realmente con el hecho de que a cual de las dos amaba más, el sabía que su decisión realmente repercute en su vida pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que esa decisión llegaría a tales extremos, el sabia que es lo que debía hacer pero no sabía como debía hacerlo, qué manera era la indicada y la que traía menos dolor.

Hasta aquí dejo este "primer capitulo"

No se si continuare y cuando lo hare.

Disfrutenlo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Continuamos con esta aventura donde nos quedamos la vez anterior. Faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases finalizarán por ese dia, todas las que lo escucharon hablar se encontraban muy confundidas y era algo normal ya que nunca habían escuchado a rito pronunciar unas palabras tan profundas como esas, era muy obvio para todas que él estaba tratando de dar un mensaje o de decir algo, en especial con algo que dijo y que capturó la atención de todas, "ya me equivoque una vez y fue desastroso", esa era la parte que más las tenía intrigadas ya que parecía que estaba haciendo mención a un suceso desconocido para ellas que al parecer no terminó nada bien, y el además parecía estar culpandose por eso, de que hizo algo y se equivocó o no lo hizo muy bien y todo salió terriblemente mal. Pero en fin ya era hora de irse a casa, ya lo seguirán meditando en sus casas, pero realmente no sabían por dónde empezar ya que dijo muchas cosas aunque no lo pareciera.

Rito fue el primero en salir de la escuela ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas haciendo algunas cosas, pero no se fue a la casa porque les había prometido que al final del día las esperaría para poder regresar todos juntos como de costumbre, tenía unos diez minutos más de espera antes de que llegaran todas, así que se dispuso a sentarse en una banca y se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo nuevo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida que en lugar de hacerla más fácil solo le ponía las cosas mucho más difíciles, ya que ahora tenía problemas mucho más importantes y graves que los que venía soportando y realmente ya no sabía cómo es que terminaría todo y si podria salir vivo de esta y más importante si las personas que tanto amaba también podrían sobrevivir, eso era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que nana y mea ya estaban junto a él, ellas pensaron que él las estaba ignorando, pero mea le preguntó entonces qué le ocurría ya que parecia estar preocupado por el algo y queria saber mas sobre eso, él simplemente negó que algo le estuviera pasando y contestó que solo estaba pensando, nana le preguntó sobre qué estaba pensando pero el dijo que no quería hablar de eso y que no tenía importancia, que no se preocupara, que se encontraba muy bien, y solo le preguntó si sabía cuándo saldrían las demás, ella solo le dijo que estaban por salir.

Luego de unos minutos ya todas las chicas habían salido y estaban caminando de regreso a casa, pero esta vez fue menos incómodo y rito se estaba comportando como normalmente lo hacía y eso las tranquilizo mucho ya que parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no era para nada normal, porque aun recordaban muy bien las cosas que había dicho, y algo curioso es que luego de eso dejó de estar tan serio y se comporto normal y relativamente normal, salvo por el hecho de que no había estado en ningún malentendido o situación que lo hiciera ver como un pervertido, lo cual le parecía muy bien ya que él odiaba eso o por lo menos se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que le gustaba ya que lo veía como algo malo o negativo para él y para las demás chicas, ya que él no quería aprovecharse de ellas y no quería quedar como un pervertido, y eso era todo lo que no quería ser en su vida, pero mientras estaba feliz con el hecho de que no haya ocurrido nada malo durante la escuela.

Luego de regresar a la casa y retirarse sus uniformes rito se acostó sobre su cama para poder descansar un momento hasta la cena, pero justo lala le pregunto desde fuera si podía entrar porque quería hablar con él, haciendo una idea de lo que podría ser que tenía tantas ganas de hablar, el le dijo que si podía y que no había problemas. Ella entró y él le pidió que se sentara en la cama a su lado para estar más cómodos, ella se lo agradecido pero también le pareció muy curioso porque él no se comportaba con ella de esa manera normalmente, parecía que también estaba interesado en hablar. El le pregunto que sucedía y si estaba todo bien, ella le contestó que ella se encontraba bien pero quería hablar de algo…

A continuación pasaré a redactar esa la conversación que tuvieron, considero que esta es la mejor opción…

"Sabes rito, yo lo quiero es que me puedas explicar claramente lo que dijiste hoy en la escuela, la verdad me dejo pensando y aunque lo intente muchas veces no logro entender qué es lo que quisiste decir o a lo que te referias, me lo podrias responder si, por favor"

El la miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa como si supiera perfectamente que eso es lo que le iba a preguntar, colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo…

"Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso, lamento decirte que eso es algo que no te puedo contestar aun, sinceramente yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que dije, pero no te debes preocupar por eso por el momento, si necesito decirte algo te lo voy a decir, solo no te preocupes si"

Lala realmente quería saber más pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que no siguiera hablando, ella estaba confundida y realmente quería saber más pero ella respetaría su decisión y si eso era lo que quería lo mejor era no insistirle tanto, él le contaría más en su justo tiempo. Lala se despidió de él y estaba por salir del cuarto, pero sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar él la abrazo, para ella eso era muy extraño de su parte, pero, le encantaba que él la abrazara ya que le gustaba estar cerca de él y con contacto físico, eso la hacía sentir muy feliz y muy segura. Luego de eso rito la soltó y dijo algo que la volvió a intrigar, "prometo hacer las cosas bien esta vez, lala". Lala otra vez estaba como al principio pero decidió salir de la habitación, pero él la interrumpió preguntándole sobre si sabía cuándo es que su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad, por aún tenía el cuerpo de una niña y al eso no es que le molestara pero la prefería con su apariencia normal, ella se sonrojo un poco por lo que él dijo y le contestó que aún faltarían algunas semanas. Luego de esa ella se retiró y el se quedo pensando sobre eso hasta que lo llamaron para que bajara a cenar.

Ya en la cena en lugar de que todo fuese más normal como esperaban era todo lo contrario, rito parecía tener mucha hambre ya que en solo un par de minutos se acabó toda su comida, incluso pidió más pero también se la comió muy rápido lo cual era muy extraño ya que el nunca comía tanto o tan rápido, el solo dijo que tenía hambre, tal vez un poco más de lo normal pero que con eso sería suficiente para esa noche, pero le reclamó a mikan que para el dia siguiente preparara mucha más comida porque decía que iba a tener mucha más hambre. Mikan no estaba muy feliz con esa idea, porque eso significaba mucho más esfuerzo para ella, pero le parecía más importante en ese momento descubrir el porqué rito tenía tanta hambre, él mencionó que si no ingería los alimentos y nutrientes suficientes su cuerpo podría enfermarse y le costaría mucho poder recuperarse, ya que ahora aunque no hiciera nada necesitaba mucha más energía que un simple humano para poder estar sano y vivir sin problemas de salud. Lo que ninguna entendía es como es que el sabia todas esas cosas nuevas de sí mismo así que se lo preguntaron, al escucharlas se notaba preocupado, es porque esas cosas que dijo lo hizo sin pensar y que no debería de haber dicho nada de eso aun, asi que simplemente negó todo diciendo que no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero era más que obvio para todas que él estaba ocultando algo y que no quería que ellas se enteraran. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación y se encerró para poder dormir, y sintiéndose muy mal porque él nunca había tenido la necesidad de decir esas mentiras, al menos no de esa manera. Lala convenció a sus hermanas que lo dejaran en paz el resto de la noche, y que si él tenía algo que decir lo haría a su justo tiempo, pudo convencer a ambas pero momo igualmente estaba dispuesta a ir esa misma noche al cuarto de rito y hacer lo que fuese necesario para que el dijera toda la verdad o para tratar de sacar la bestia de su interior.

Unas horas más tarde durante esa misma noche, ya todos estaban durmiendo, había sido un día complicado y dormir era una buena idea para tratar de olvidarse de los problemas y las angustias. La única que no estaba dormida aun era momo, que no podía soportar más la situación y estaba decidida a ir con rito y hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que sus planes tuvieran éxito, esa noche mikan se durmió rápido así que solo tuvo que esperar hasta asegurarse que ella y nadie más estaba despierto, luego de revisar que sus hermanas también estaban dormidas decidió que era el momento apropiado para ir hacia donde estaba rito y sorprenderlo. Luego de unos minutos ella estaba en la puerta de la habitación de rito y entró, cerrando la puerta delicadamente para que no se despertara de imprevisto, ella se acercó hasta la cama, se desprendió su bata y se retiró su ropa interior, luego se metió en su cama y se colocó sobre él, pero no contaba con el hecho de que el se despertara en ese momento, al ver lo que momo estaba haciendo y de cómo estaba vestida, ya que podía ver sus pechos, se sonrojo como es habitual en el, momo decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su plan, quería colocar sus pechos sobre el rostro de rito, pero este la detuvo y rápidamente, los papeles cambiaron de lugar, ahora momo estaba acostada sobre la cama y rito estaba sobre ella, la estaba sujetando de sus hombros, momo estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero era sorprendentemente fuerte, mucho más que cualquier humano, rito estaba sonrojado y momo también se estaba sonrojando y asustado, no sabía qué es lo que rito estaba por hacer.

"Momo… si tan solo no estuviera prohibido, yo no sé… yo no sé, lo que te haria en este momento"

Momo se sorprendió por esas palabras, a qué se refería con eso de que estaba prohibido, tal vez a la tradición de Japón de que no es común la bigamia o un harem en su cultura, pero no parecía ser solo eso, había algo más detrás de esas palabras, no pudo seguir pensando porque fue interrumpida cuando rito tapó su boca con su mano, eso la alteró porque no le permitía respirar bien, trataba de liberarse de eso con su mano libre pero se le hacía imposible, la fuerza de rito había superado a la suya enormemente y no podía hacer nada y además se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, si no hacía algo pronto pasaría algo muy malo, con sus últimas fuerzas trato de utilizar su cola pero no sirvió de nada, no pudo hacer más hasta que se quedó desmayada. Luego de eso rito la liberó al ver que ya estaba incapacitada para hacer cualquier cosa.

"todo se volverá más interesante a partir de este momento"

A la mañana siguiente, momo despertó alterada y confundida, no entendía ni recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido esa noche, de pronto recordó todo lo que sucedió, que rito la había asfixiado hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente, ella estaba sorprendida el hecho de que rito se había vuelto tan increíblemente fuerte y eso la preocupaba porque no sabía que tan fuerte se había vuelto ya que con ella no parecía que se hubiera esforzado mucho realmente, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, seguramente él la había traído luego de que se desmayó para no dejar sospechas, ella consideró que no diría nada de lo sucedido por el momento, esperaría a que fuera un momento más apropiado y también porque de esa forma rito podría pensar que ella se olvido de todo lo sucedido y eso también podría ayudarle.

Una hora más tarde ya todos estaban comiendo su desayuno, rito ya no se comportaba como la mañana del día anterior, parecía que era completamente normal salvo por el hecho de que se comió todo su desayuno muy rápido, parece que eso se volvería algo habitual en el, este nuevamente le recalco a mi mikan que prepare más comida para la cena porque iba a regresar con mucha hambre, mikan no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso ya que era muy extraña esa petición pero le dijo que no se preocupe que lo haría de todas formas y no se le había olvidado, rito le sonrió cuando dijo eso y dispuso a esperar a que las demás terminaran de comer y se arreglaran para irse, decidió sentarse en el sofá para poder esperar más cómodamente, pero era un tanto aburrido así que saco unas hojas de papel y se dispuso a dibujar para entretenerse, dibujos un tanto extraños que veremos en otro momento. Luego de cinco minutos guardo los dibujos en su bolsa de la escuela y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse, luego de ponerse su pantalón lala entró sin avisar en su habitación, este le reclamo que prefiere que toque la puerta, ella le dijo que se dio cuenta de hacerlo ya que se encontraba muy emocionada, rito podía darse cuenta de eso pero no comprendía cuál era el motivo, ella le dijo que le gusto tanto el abrazo que le dio el dia anterior que quería hacerlo otra vez, rito estaba un poco sonrojado ya que sabía muy bien en lo que se había metido, lo dudo un poco pero al final aceptó y la levantó mientras la abrazaba, para lala el momento era de lo más hermoso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, ya que le encantaba estar cerca de rito y más abrazarlo. Rito estaba sonrojado y algo incómodo porque no se acostumbraba a la idea de que lala fuera una niña y el no serlo, se le hacía algo muy raro, entonces decidió hacer algo muy extraño mientras la abrazaba, la presionó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, lala se preocupo por eso ya que el agarre era tan fuerte que no podía detenerlo, rito le dijo que pronto iba a estar muy bien y que confiara en él. Ella no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pero eso no era lo más extraño que estaba por ocurrir, el cuerpo de rito empezó a desprender una rara luz de color blanco que se volvió muy intensa, luego esa luz dejó su cuerpo y se transfiere al cuerpo de lala, ella estaba asustada porque no entendía nada, de pronto su cuerpo se volvió tan brillante que generó un gran destello que fue cubrió no sólo todo el cuarto sino que también se escapaba por cada rendija y por la ventana, las demás que estaban listas para irse notaron el brillo y se cubrieron los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos todo el brillo desapareció, ninguna entendía nada de lo que podría haber sido ese extraño resplandor, pero no tardaron en darse de cuenta de que venía del cuarto de rito, así que decidieron subir a investigar. En su cuarto, rito estaba de pie abrazando a lala que estaba cubierta aún por ese brillo, unos segundos después ese brillo desapareció, lala estaba muy confundida ya que no podía comprender lo que había sucedido, pero algo más la sorprendió en ese momento, sentía que sus pies estaban tocando el piso pero era extraño ya que rito la tenía cargada en sus brazos, este la soltó y se alejó, lala observó que aún lo podía ver directamente a la cara sin necesidad de que la cargada o subirse a algún lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se impactó todavía más, por alguna razón ella había recordado su aspecto normal de antes de gastar mucha energía lo cual era rarísimo ya que aún faltaban varias semanas para que su cuerpo recuperara toda su energía por completo. Levantó su mirada y vio a rito que estaba un poco sonrojado mientras la miraba, tal vez porque crecer hizo que la ropa de su cuerpo se rompiera y solo podía cubrir un poco sus grandes pechos y su parte inferior, pero además estaba sonriendo y sus ojos denotaban muchos sentimientos ya que eran brillosos, parecía que iba a llorar.

"Consideralo como un regalo de mi parte"el Lala lo miro muy intrigada, no comprendía cómo es que él había hecho eso, la transferencia de energía era algo muy raro que no conocía muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón el logro hacerla correctamente, además no parecía que le hubiese costado un gran esfuerzo realizarla, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero por la forma en que la estaba mirando parecía muy feliz, solo atino a liberar una sonrisa antes de que él la volviera a abrazar, pero esta vez ella era la avergonzada, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción, pero decidió que lo mejor era corresponderle el abrazo, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía realmente muy bien, le hacía sentir muy feliz ya que pensaba que rito finalmente estaba dispuesto a corresponder entregando su amor y su afecto, que era lo que ella siempre había buscado de su parte, y la hacía muy feliz y enamorarse mas de el. No se esperaba que rito llorara, ella le preguntó qué le ocurría, él dijo que no le pasaba nada y que no se preocupe, todo iba a estar bien a partir de ahora el se iba a encargar de todo y que esta vez habría un final feliz. Luego de eso rito la soltó y se limpio los ojos, pero no pudieron seguir porque la puerta se abrió y del otro lado estaban momo, nana y mikan, nana al ver que su hermana estaba casi desnuda se enfureció con rito porque pensaba que estaba por hacerle algo malo, no se percató de que lala había regresado a la normalidad, ella estaba por ahorcarlo cuando rito sujeto sus brazos para que se calmara y viera a su hermana. Ella volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que lala estaba con su cuerpo normal, las tres se acercaron asombradas ya que eso no debía de haber ocurrido aún. Lala les explico a las tres lo que había sucedido y no lo podían creer, le preguntaron a rito lo que había hecho y como lo hizo, él solo dijo que un día contestaría a todas sus preguntas pero que no sería hoy ese dia.

Adelantemos algunas horas ya que no hay muchos sucesos interesantes por ese periodo de tiempo.

Era la clase de gimnasia de los chicos, esta vez harían un tiempo extra debido a lo sucedido hace un par de días para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. La clase era normal como de costumbre, si es que se le puede decir de esa manera, ren estaba como siempre tratando de probar su hombría haciendo todos los ejercicios más rápidos o más intensos, eso era normal. La clase continuo normal por algunos minutos, mientras todos estaban trotando a un ritmo calmado, renal nuevamente lo estaba haciendo corriendo como un animal, todos se sorprendían de lo rápido y enérgico que ren era, a rito no le importaba mucho eso pero si le parecía muy molesta así que decidió ponerlo en su lugar y solo había un método efectivo para lograrlo, luego de tres vueltas ren ya tenía la carrera ganada pero él no se esperaba que rito pasará aún más rápido que el a su lado, eso sorprendió a todos ya que la velocidad que llevaba era incluso superior a la de ren, nadie lo podía creer y ren se enfureció así que decidió correr más rápido para tratar de alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible, rito corría mucho más rápido pero aún estaba dos vueltas detrás de él y solo faltaban dos más para terminar, debía correr tan rápido como pudiera para poder ganarle, las chicas también presenciaron esa gran demostración de velocidad de parte de rito, corría tan rápido como un deviluke o tal vez incluso más y no parecía esforzarse demasiado, ren aun estaba corriendo a todo su capacidad y ya estaba por llegar a la línea, pero unos segundos antes de llegar lo que parecía ser una nube de polvo pasó delante de él y cruzó la meta primero. Cuando llegó a la meta no lo podía creer, era rito quien ocasionó aquel polvo, de su cuerpo salía vapor y también estaba sudando como señal de que había corrido tan rápido que su cuerpo se calentó demasiado, estaba jadeando pero no muy acelerado y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, luego miró a ren y con un tono burlón le dijo que era muy lento y que mejor suerte para la próxima. Ren aun no podía creer eso, cómo es posible que alguien como rito pudiera correr tan rápido, ni siquiera pudo verlo cuando lo superó.

Luego de la clase de gimnasia los chicos ya estaban en los vestidores para ponerse nuevamente el uniforme escolar, saruyama se le acercó a rito y le preguntó, desde cuándo es que podía correr tan rápido, rito le contestó…

"Desde hoy soy capaz de alcanzar velocidades que una vez fueron impensables que yo las pudiera lograr, supere los límites de la naturaleza humana y de la biología de los organismos vivos"

Saruyama no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con esas palabras, pero no le dio mucha importancia, luego le preguntó sobre cuál era la motivación que lo llevó a correr más rápido, rito también dio una respuesta un tanto confusa a la pregunta de su amigo…

"Realmente no había ningún motivo real para ponerme a correr tan rápido, pero digamos que ese ren se estaba comportando muy pesado y fanfarrón últimamente, así que decidí que lo mejor seria ponerlo en su lugar y considere que ganar esa carrera sería lo mejor y le pondría un alto a su comportamiento o tal vez lo empeore, pero al menos lo sabremos"

Luego de salir del vestidor rito se dirigió junto a sus compañeros al salón de clases porque era hora de continuar, el sabia muy bien que luego de esa demostración de condición física le esperarían muchas preguntas, pero ya estaba preparado para lo que le fueran a preguntar. Cuando entro al salón fue a su lugar y se sentó, no podría escapar de las preguntas ya que lala estaba sentada en el lugar delante de él y no tardó mucho antes de que se volteara y le comenzará a dirigir la palabra, al comienzo le decía cosas que a él no le importaban mucho así que lo que hacía era escuchar y asentir cuando era necesario, pero no tardó mucho antes de cambiar al tema que si le importaba, la primera pregunta que le hizo fue sobre de qué manera y porque hizo que la regresara a su cuerpo normal, las demás chicas se pusieron alrededor para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, eso lo incómodo pero contestó a su pregunta…

"Bueno la verdad lo hice porque… porque te prefiero con este aspecto que es con el que te conocí y se me hace menos raro, que seas una niña y que te sigas comportando como tu me parece muy extraño y además incómodo. Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que crecieras naturalmente al recuperar toda tu energía, pero como existía la posibilidad de acelerar el proceso al darte un poco de mi energía decidí hacerlo, sinceramente no estaba seguro si funcionará correctamente pero afortunadamente si funciono"...

Esa respuesta era inesperada, lala estaba estupefacta ya que ritó admitió abiertamente que lo que hizo fue como un experimento y el no sabia si funcionaria correctamente pero de todas formas lo hizo. Se sentía un poco molesta por eso, pero no quiso enojarse con él porque lo hizo para ayudarla, luego de eso le hizo una pregunta más importante, le pregunto el porque pudo correr tan rápido, ella admitió que al final de la carrera le costó verlo debido a la gran velocidad y que era muy superior a la de un deviluke promedio. Él sonrió cuando le hizo esa pregunta lo que las confunde un poco y seguidamente prosiguió a dar una respuesta a su duda…

"Eso es fácil, ya que mi cuerpo a logrado trascender los límites de la biología humana y de la física, al acumular gran cantidad de energía y utilizarla correctamente puedo aumentar exponencialmente mis cualidades físicas, ya sean de resistencia, fuerza, reacción y en este caso velocidad. Mientras más energía utilice para realizar tales hazañas más puedo aumentar mis cualidades físicas, el límite es el límite de la energía que pueda usar y controlar, además yo no poseo la debilidad de los deviluke, porque si yo gasto toda mi energía puedo recuperarla rápidamente y mi cuerpo no sufre grandes cambios físicos como consecuencia, y tengo mucha energía lo que se traduce en poder que es igual a la capacidad de combate y puede utilizarla a mi voluntad"...

Esa respuesta fue algo inesperado para todas las chicas, ya que acababa de decir algo muy importante que debian entender, ya que no solo dijo el porque de que pudo hacer lo que hizo, sino también que se comparo con un deviluke y sonaba como si el fuera mejor que ellos, ya que el menciona que no posee la debilidad de gastar mucha energía, que su cuerpo no sufre cambios y se recupera rápidamente, además de que posee mucha energía y por eso pudo lograr que lala regrese a su cuerpo normal al brindarle un poco de su energia. En otra parte de la escuela, momo estaba en su salón mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no se podía quitar esa imagen de rito comportandose de esa forma tan rara y aterradora pero habia algo que la intrigaba en particular, el menciono que si no estuviera prohibido le haría algo, ella no podía dejar de pensar que era ese algo, acaso era lo que ella tanto a deseado que el le haga o seria algo mas, debido a su comportamiento, lo que si estaba segura es que sin importar lo que fuera no lo haria porque estaba prohibido pero que era exactamente, eso era algo que por el momento le era imposible de descubrir.

Por el resto del día las clases siguieron sin mayores inconvenientes, rito no hizo ninguna demostración mas de su nuevo poder, todo fue relativamente tranquilo y no tuvo ningún accidente, lo cual para el era algo genial porque realmente los odiaba, porque lo hicieron ver como un pervertido frente a toda la escuela. Pero aunque tratara de actuar normal era muy claro que nada era normal, ya que todos lo veían por donde quiera que fuera lo cual le parecia muy incómodo y molesto, pero decidió no hacer nada y simplemente ignorar todo eso, no quería meterse en problemas por eso. El unico problema que tenia era que sus notas de matemáticas seguían siendo bajas, ya no le importaba mucho reprobar pero no era algo que quería, además esto lo podria ayudar con sus planes a futuro y eso era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento, estaba esperando el momento apropiado para actuar pero iba esperar lo que fuese necesario. Un tiempo despues de eso las clases terminaron y todos se retiraron juntos, aun era muy raro ver a rito sonreír de la forma en que lo hacia, parecia saber algo que nadie mas conocía, era la sonrisa de alguien que había echo lo que quería y estaba satisfecho, lala no dudo en preguntarle que era lo que lo tenia tan feliz, rito no contesto a su pregunta por unos segundos…

"Porque estas tan interesada en saber eso, no te debe importar por ahora, ya lo sabras… todos lo sabrán, solo hay que esperar un poco mas y luego de eso, todo sera mucho mejor y se sentirán y sonreiran como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, todo sera mucho mas divertido y feliz, agradezcan que me percate a tiempo de mis errores y los solucionare, es lo mejor"

Lala le pregunto que quería decir con eso ya que no entendía lo que decía, tal vez porque utilizaba una forma muy rara de contestar esas preguntas, algo que nunca habia echo antes ya que el no poseía ese tipo de vocabulario. Pero el no contesto a su pregunta, solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila, pero era claro que decia que no se preocupe. Luego de unos minutos se despidieron de las demás y los cuatro regresaron a la casa, una vez dentro rito solo se retiro su bolsa y parte de su uniforme, luego se sentó en el sofá a descansar junto a celine, se puso a jugar con ella unos minutos, a el le gustaba estar con ella pero esta vez le gustaba mucho mas, pero ya sabremos el porque de eso en otro momento. Luego saco de su bolsa las hojas con dibujos que había echo esa mañana y continuo dibujando, la unica que veía lo que estaba dibujando era celine pero no entendía nada de lo que era, mikan lo vio desde la cocuna y le pregunto que era lo que estaba dibujando, el dijo que no era nada importante, luego guardo de nuevo sus hojas y subió a su cuarto llevando sus cosas. Mikan lo miro con sospecha, no parecía que estuviera diciendo toda la verdad con eso, debía saber que estaba dibujando y para eso tendría que llegar asta su bolsa, pero no lo haria ahora porque ya era hora de la cena.

Ya en la cena todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, no me olvide de que rito comía mucho pero esta vez come mas tranquilo, le mencionaron a mikan lo que rito habia echo en la escuela, pero ella no podía creer porque era imposible que rito pudiera hacer eso, el solo miro a mikan y le guiño un ojo mientras comia y sonreia de una manera muy particular, le recordaba a lala esa sonrisa por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, pero no quiso mencionar nada de eso. Rito le agradecio que hubiera cocinado bastante, porque tenia mucha hambre luego de haber corrido, menciono que aun no controlaba muy bien el gasto de energía pero eso no era muy importante por ahora, ya que cada día que pase controlará mejor el malgasto de energía, y se volverá mucho mas fuerte.

Las cuatro le dijeron que les explicara esa parte, ya era muy obvio que el sabia mas de lo que siempre decía pero el no quería decir nada, lala le insistió mucho y el no pudo ignorarla debido a que estaba haciendo una expresión como si estuviera por llorar, eso le dio un golpe a su corazón y aunque no queria decir nada, sabia que si la ignoraba aunque estuviese haciendo una treta para hacerlo hablar, era claro para el que no sentiría tranquilo y su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir esa noche, ya estaba sintiendo la pesades y la mirada que mikan le estaba dando tampoco era nada agradable, viéndose incapaz de negar esta vez la verdad, decidió confesar pero evitaria todos los detalles importantes.

"Esta bien, les diré todo pero no me hagan esas caras y presten atención, no tengo pensado decirlo dos veces, y les agradecería que lo guarden en secreto si es posible… "

Ya sabremos lo que tiene que decir rito en su defensa pero no ahora, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo junto con los dibujos tan extraños y otro suceso que también sera muy importante. Despues de todo, este es su destino y debe hacer lo correcto o sufrirán demasiado…


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Ya es momento de continuar con nuestra historia y saber que es lo que tiene que decir rito en su defensa, la última vez nos quedamos en que estaba por revelar todo lo que sabía o simplemente todo lo que fuera necesario. El no quería decir nada porque consideraba que no era necesario por el momento, pero no podía negarse ya que lala estaba haciendo lo que el más odiaba que hiciera, provocar sus sentimientos y hacerlo sentir mal, pese a tener ya tiempo con ella y conocerla, aunque él había cambiado bastante en esos últimos días su manera de pensar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo solo que ahora era más sabio.

Rito terminó de comer y se preparó para hablar, les exigió que le prestaran mucha atención a sus palabras porque no tenía pensado repetirlo dos veces esa noche, además le pidió a lala que dejara de hacer esa expresión ya que lo hacía sentir muy mal.

"Primero les diré quién hizo esto, quién es el responsable de que yo me haya convertido en lo que soy ahora. Si no han podido identificar la tecnología con la que esas manitas fueron creadas es porque esa tecnología no existe… "

Lala pidió que les explicara esa parte, era cierto que no habían identificado la tecnología que poseían y que utilizo quien las creo, fue algo muy raro que dijera que esa tecnología simplemente no existe, porque alguien la tiene y la usó para crear los nanitas.

"Bueno hay una respuesta para eso pero arán mucho escándalo, esa tecnología no existe… aún. Ya que no es de nuestro tiempo, es del futuro. Exactamente 15 años en el futuro a partir de este año actual, y será desarrollada por alguien que no se lo imaginan…"

Esa respuesta cayó como una bomba y explotó en sus cabeza, era algo que no podían creer, que fuese del futuro era imposible ya que consideraban que el viaje en el tiempo era algo imposible, al menos todos los intentos demostraron eso, pero si era cierto que provenían del futuro entonces era posible que el viaje en el tiempo se hubiese hecho una realidad en ese tiempo futuro.

"La persona que diseñó los nanitas, fuiste tu misma lala, tu ideaste, diseñaste, desarrollaste y produjiste esos nanitas tu sola"

Lala no podía creer lo que decía, rito estaba diciendo que ella fue quien diseño los nanitas, momo y nana lo consideraron muy posible ya que lala era muy buena para diseñar y construir toda clase de inventos, eso le dio mucha credibilidad a sus palabras, pero lo que aun no sabían era el porqué lala, de haber sido ella, tendría motivos para desarrollar nanitas que fueron capaz de convertir a rito en algo que no entendían y que era muy poderoso, por lo que el mismo decía.

"No es que lo hicieras porque querías, era algo necesario, no había otra manera de salvar el universo. Sólo nosotros éramos los únicos capaces de lograrlo, en 13 años comenzará una nueva guerra galáctica que será la peor de todas hasta ahora… "

Esto era cada vez más raro, cada vez que rito decía algo solo se volvía más confuso, primero dijo que las nanitas fueron creadas en el futuro, luego dijo que quien las creó fue lala y ahora menciona que ocurrió una gran guerra galáctica que fue lo que impulsó a que esta misma las creara, pero también dice que solo ellos dos eran los únicos que podían salvar el universo. Necesitaban más respuestas, y que fueran claras.

"Es que en ese futuro si nos casamos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la guerra comenzará, y como yo no tenía aún mucha experiencia para dirigir y planear estrategias y planes de ataque, tome malas decisiones que solo costaban materiales y soldados, no lograban nada o muy poco, y aunque te pedi a ti que me ayudaras a dirigir tampoco hubo mucha diferencia, ya era tarde y cada día que pasaba la oscuridad se apoderaba cada vez más de la galaxia y del universo, dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso a una escala nunca vista, ya que esa oscuridad mataba por matar y no por algo concreto, por riquezas o poder y que no se detendría hasta que su objetivo se cumpliera"

Celine ya se había dormido debido a que era tarde y ya había comido, lala la estaba teniendo en sus brazos, rito al ver eso acarició la cabeza de celine suavemente para no despertarla, sus ojos parecían que iba a llorar pero también estaba sonriendo.

"Perdí lo que más amaba por culpa de la oscuridad y de que no pude detenerla a tiempo, por eso, ahora que yo se todo esto, no pienso cometer los mismos errores, no pienso pasar por eso dos veces, y lo conseguiré sin importar los impedimentos que tenga que superar en mi camino, no pienso ignorar mi destino otra vez, ni siquiera, por alguna de ustedes si es necesario"

Era muy evidente que sus palabras eran sinceras, tenía en su rostro una expresión de dolor y tristeza, realmente había pasado algo tan malo, pero aun no comprendía el motivo para hayan enviado las nanitas al pasado y convertirlo.

"Lo hicieron porque en este momento todavía estoy a tiempo para evitar todo eso, aun puedo evitar ese desastre y traer paz a nuestro futuro, si hay tan solo una posibilidad de corregir ese error la pienso utilizar, se que será difícil, para poder lograrlo debo de perder aquello que amo o al menos, una parte. Pero sin importar eso, estoy seguro de que no dolerá y será tan malo como lo que ocurrirá si dejo que esta oportunidad se me escape de las manos, después de todo… ya sé lo que se siente, sentir en lo más profundo de tu corazón que tienes razón, y fallar de todos modos, y además esta vez si tengo la voluntad de hacer algo no como esa vez, porque yo soy el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer para corregir mis errores y lo lograre, y si no lo hago… que mas tendria que perder, no tienen porque sufrir por culpa de mis errores, de mi egoísmo, mi ambición, mis penas y mal, me di cuenta de que yo puedo estar equivocado. Las nanitas las enviaron para darme el conocimiento y la fuerza que necesito para poder lograrlo, luego de eso ya no necesitare de esto, y si me disculpan, ya quiero irme a dormir y ustedes también deberían, sé que debe ser muy complicado para ustedes digerir y procesar toda esa información pero es la horrible y cruel realidad que siempre nos estuvo esperando, al menos lo era, ahora la realidad será diferente y como yo lo desee, me lo agradecerán aunque mis métodos tal vez no les agraden. Buenas noches"

Rito subió a su cuarto y las demás se quedaron pensando en todo lo había dicho, realmente no esperaban esa clase de respuestas, pero una vez más la forma de pronunciar las palabras les hacía creer que eran muy sinceras y verdaderas, rito nunca hubiera inventado algo como eso solo para distraerse, no dio muchos detalles sobre ciertas cosas, pero aun así dijo muchas otras cosas que sí no podían comprender, realmente siempre estuvo presente ese problema, lala se sentía un poco decepcionada debido a que ella amaba mucho a rito y deseaba casarse con él cuando fuera posible, pero el saber que tendría que luchar junto a él una guerra devastadora que le impediría estar a su lado la ponía mal y sentía que ella tenía algo de culpa de causar esos problemas, algo que no se dieron cuenta hasta ese momento es que el nunca menciono a haruna, todo indicaba que no logró casarse con ella pero porque, necesitaban saber eso, pero se lo preguntarían al dia siguiente, si es que podían dormir esa noche.

Rito se había acostado pero estaba incómodo, no por haberles dicho eso sino más bien porque no les había dicho todo lo que sabía, y por haber dicho ciertas cosas que no eran del todo correctas o verídicas, sabía que le harían más preguntas así que lo que debía hacer por el momento era dormir para no tener sueño ya que sería un día muy largo y complicado, solo esperaba que no se le metiera a su cama pero era muy probable de que no lo hicieran.

Momo también estaba en su cuarto ya acostada pensando en lo que había pensado con rito cuando se metió en su cuarto en la noche, el no dijo nada al respecto sobre eso todo el dia y ella tampoco, pero eso era algo que la hacía sospechar, rito estaba ocultando algo y estaba segura de que ciertamente estaba en lo correcto, pero qué era lo que no quería decirles, además lo que había contado dejó demasiadas dudas y preguntas, el no decía todo lo que sabía, pero no lo iba a presionar porque podría pasar algo malo, lo mejor era esperar que el hablara por su cuenta o que lala otra vez lo incentivar a hablar ya que ella ciertamente si podía lograr eso, todo esto ponía en riesgo su plan harén ya que al parecer en ese futuro no se concretó por algo que ocurrió, pero que era. Finalmente decidió dormir para ya que eran demasiadas preguntas y no conseguiría respuestas aún.

Nana también estaba haciéndose preguntas, ya que ella aun no entendía en lo que se había convertido esa bestia pervertida, recordaba lo que sucedió en la escuela cuando hizo una gran demostración de velocidad, además de mencionar entre líneas que ahora era alguien sumamente fuerte y que podía volverse aún más fuerte si lo deseara, pero ella solo podía imaginarse lo que le habrá hecho a hermana cuando se casó con ella, sabía que siendo como es el no forzado a lala a realizar cosas que no le gustaran y no la obligaría a hacer cosas pervertidas, pero podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de la misma para hacerle esas cosas y quien sabe cuantas mas, el no mencionó en ningún momento a ella o a momo por lo que supone que algo debía de ocurrir, ya que si es cierto que ocurrió una guerra ellas también habrían participado para ayudar, o eso es lo que creía. Luego de eso decidió dormirse porque pensar en eso era muy cansado y necesitaba dormir porque se levantaría temprano.

Lala era quien más preocupaba se encontraba, ella quería vivir en paz con rito cuando se casara con él, pero todo demostraba que iba a ser muy posible o muy fácil, ya que rito siendo el rey de deviluke no tendria mas opcion que involucrarse y participar en cualquier conflicto o guerra que fuese una amenaza para la galaxia o su reino, el no tiene conocimientos o experiencia en batallas para poder dirigir él solo los ejércitos pero por alguna razón lo hizo, no le pidió ayuda a ella hasta que ya era muy tarde y tampoco entendía el porque ella no lo ayudo, ya que lo haría sin que se lo preguntara, tal vez él no se lo permitió pero eso no era muy creíble, además menciona que al final solo ellos dos eran los únicos capaces de regresar la paz y salvar al universo. Era muy difícil para ella comprender todo lo que dijo, que paso con las demás, con sus amigas y sus hermanas, él no las menciona y habla como si ellas no existieran o simplemente no participaron o tal vez, porque ya habían perdido, quedando solo ellos dos como la resistencia, al parecer la última esperanza estaba en que ella diseñará y logrará crear los nanitas, pero para que, ella pensó que tal vez el rito de ese tiempo las utilizo y por eso las enviaron al pasado para que las utilice cuando aún era evitable ese desastre. Tenía demasiadas dudas y no podría dormir por esa noche, al menos no sola así que aunque ritó le pidió que no se metiera en su cama lo haría de todas formas ya que no veía otra manera de tener la posibilidad de dormir, solo esperaría hasta que este se durmiera.

Mikan también estaba incómoda, ella no podía imaginarse a rito, su propio hermano luchar en una guerra, le hacía sentir pena por él ya que no merece que le ocurran esas cosas en su vida, aunque él no la mencione a ella cuando menciona que ya sabe lo que se siente perder, puede sentir que se está refiriendo a ella, a celine y a otras personas, tal vez a las demás chicas, solo se quedo al final junto con lala para poder tener una esperanza de lograr la paz, pero no menciona si realmente funcionó o si fue un fracaso total, porque el haber enviado esas cosas al pasado para convertirlo en algo que pudiera evitar esos problemas, era una teoría que creía muy posible, pero ya lo pensaría mejor en la mañana ahora debía dormir.

Media hora después de que todos se durmieran, lala salió de su habitación y se dirigió donde rito ya que dormir con él era la única manera de poder dormir bien esa noche, pero no quería despertarlo a él y tampoco a las demás así que salió sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta tan suave como pudo para no despertarlo, ella sabía que él tenía un sueño muy profundo normalmente pero no quería arriesgarse, ya que si lo despertaba él se negaría a eso, se metió en su cama y se tapó por completo, pero algo que no hizo fue estar desnuda ya que así cuando se despertara él no se irritara tanto, una vez ya cobijada como le gustaba se apoyó contra su pecho, se sentía muy cálido y acogedor, le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón porque la relajaban mucho, los pensamientos y las dudas que tenían desaparecieron en poco tiempo, se sentía realmente muy bien estando de esa manera con el, no tardo mucho antes de quedarse dormida.

Pero la paz no duraría mucho, alrededor de una hora después ella se despertó y se horrorizo, ella estaba sobre la cama y sentía que no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba completamente paralizada y no podía entender porque, y entonces lo vio, rito estaba sentado sobre sus piernas observando fijamente, sus ojos brillaban como el fuego pero demostraban una frialdad como el hielo, realmente no pudo evitar sentirse muy espantada, habría gritado si pudiera pero sentía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar o de realizar cualquier sonido con su voz, el coloco sus brazos en sus hombros y la aferró más contra el colchón y se le empezó a acercar, por primera vez en su vida ella realmente sintió terror y pánico como nunca antes, y lo peor es que era provocado por la persona que más amaba. Ella no podía creer lo que ocurría, debía ser una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real que no se despertaba si es que era un sueño, cuando lo tuvo lo suficiente cerca de sí como para poder verlo a sus ojos era horripilante, se podía sentir un vacío carente de alma en su mirada, luego pronunció de la manera más calmada y fría posible unas palabras…

"Lala… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido cuando te conocí… no tendrías que pasar por estos momentos tan aterradores… yo me encargare de todo… tu solo… sigue respirando. "

Ella podía el frío aliento cuando hablaba, pero no pudo pensar mucho, ya que rito colocó su mano sobre su boca y nariz, lo que le dificulta respirar, así que entró en pánico pero no podía hacer nada, sentía como el aire salía de sus pulmones pero no ingresaba, pensaba que se asfixiaba hasta que finalmente se desmayó sobre la cama sin saber qué ocurriría ahora.

Al día siguiente, era el desayuno y todos se veían sumamente incómodos y también lala, que parecía estar evitando a rito, porque se sentó en otro lugar que no era a su lado, eso llamó mucho la atención pero ninguno dijo nada y lala tampoco dijo nada de lo que había ocurrido en la noche, esperaba que tal vez rito se disculpe por eso pero él no parecía preocuparse demasiado. El desayuno fue muy incómodo, rito fue el primero en terminar y se fue a buscar su bolsa y una vez más sacó esas hojas con algo misterioso que estaba pintando o dibujando, ya veremos lo que contienen más adelante, mikan le pregunto a lala el porque no se sentó junto a rito como normalmente lo hacía, ella solo dijo un tanto nerviosa que solo quería sentarse en otro lado, pero era muy obvio que estaba ocultando algo y las tres se dieron cuenta de eso.

En el camino a la escuela se encontraron con las demás y todas se percataron de que algo no estaba bien, los cuatro lmse veían sumamente incómodos y lo más raro era que lala también parecía estarlo y mucho, estaba muy callada y no se veía tan alegre y enérgica como siempre. Les preguntaron qué ocurría y todos excepto lala dijeron que nada, ella simplemente no dijo nada pero estaba preocupada, rito se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía y le pregunto que era, ella se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que no tenía nada y que debían darse prisa o llegaron tarde a clases. El no pudo evitar preocuparse y le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar detenerla, pero lo que él y nadie se esperaría es que ella gritara y le diera una cachetada, si rito siguiera siendo un humano normal le habría hecho mucho daño, pero solo logro que le doliera un poco.

Rito se quejo y le preguntó porqué había dicho eso, ella solo dijo…

"Porque actúas como si no lo supieras rito!, después de lo que me hiciste anoche, ya no te veo de la misma manera"

Nana al escucharlo se enojo mucho ya que pensó que esa bestia le había hecho algo pervertido a su hermana. Ritó le dijo que no había hecho nada, le pregunto a lala a que se refería ya que según él no había hecho nada más que dormir esa noche y agradecido de que no se le hayan metido a su cama mientras dormía. Lala se enojó por eso, ya que pensaba que rito estaba mintiendo para tratar de ocultar que había hecho eso.

"Entonces te contaré todo!. Yo anoche luego de que todos estuvieran dormidos, unos treinta minutos aproximadamente, salí de mi habitación y me dirija a la tuya para dormir contigo como lo e hecho muchas veces, si logré meterme en tu cama y estar contigo me relajaba tanto como siempre lo hacía así que me quede dormida"

Rito estaba sorprendido de las cosas que dijo y también muy avergonzado, pero no lo entendía. Haruna estaba observando como ellos estaban discutiendo, no era algo que se viera siempre viniendo de ellos dos pero era algo muy serio o eso aparentaba. Rito estaba molesto, ya que aun odiaba que ella se metiera en su cama sin permiso, pero más por el hecho de que estaba diciendo algo que él estaba seguro de que no había hecho si estuvo durmiendo toda la noche.

"Lala no es que no crea en lo que dices pero… Pero no se como terminar la frase. Yo estoy completamente seguro de que estuve dormido toda la noche, y hasta que no consigas testigos o me des pruebas concretas de que yo hice tal cosa, voy a permanecer firme en mi decisión."

Momo entonces se metió en la discusión y confesó lo que también le había ocurrido, esa fue una confesión inesperada, y muy incómoda porque ya todos ahora tenían claro que ellas se metían en su cuarto para dormir con el. Rito se molesto por eso.

"Saben que, si eso que dicen realmente ocurrió entonces es por su culpa, nunca les habría pasado nada si no se hubieran metido en mi cuarto. Si no lo hacen de nuevo, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que eso haya sido no volverá a ocurrir, ahora ponganse en paz por favor y vamos a la escuela que llegaremos tarde."

Siguieron su camino a la escuela pero fue muy tenso, lo más raro era que lala estaba molesta con el comportamiento que rito tenía. Rito no la miraba ni a ninguna otra, realmente estaba muy molesto con lala y con momo, porque decían algo sobre el que el se negaba a creer, o eso es lo que él pensaba, aunque lo odiara el en su interior se sentía un poco mal, porque aunque no lo aceptara él sabía que había una mínima probabilidad de que eso si ocurriera realmente. Pero no quería hablar de eso frente a todas, ya lo aclararia en otro momento porque no tenía ninguna intención de llevarse mal o estar molesto con ellas, ya que podría hacer las cosas más complicadas y todo el esfuerzo y la esperanza se irían a la basura antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de hacer algo.

Ya en la escuela era muy evidente que algo estaba mal, estaban bastante silenciosos. Rito se mantuvo alejado de todas porque no las quería cerca de el, pero sabia muy bien que eso no podía continuar de esa manera y que iba a tener que hacer algo para resolver el problema, la escuela tal vez no sea el mejor lugar para resolver el problema pero si lo era para poder estar cerca de todas, sabia que seria un lugar importante en el desarrollo de sus planes y que tendría que hacer algo, pero eso no importaba mucho aun, lo que debía hacer era resolver esto, debía de hablar con alguna de ellas, y solo habia una con quien quería estar bien ahora, debía hablar con lala y contarle con la verdad lo que sabia, tal vez no era el mejor momento aun pero era la única manera de no perder su confianza, y además no lo hacia sentir nada bien que ella este molesta con el.

Ya sabia que hacer, ahora solo debía encontrar el momento apropiado para decirle y eso era lo más difícil ya que no quería que ninguna de las demás se entró metieran, lo que le iba decir solo debía de quedar entre ellos dos y nadie más podía saber, al menos no aun. No estaban preparadas para saber toda la verdad, seguramente ya le contarían a las demás sobre lo que él dijo anoche y eso le ahorraría tiempo de explicaciones pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. sería difícil encontrar un momento en el que lala no estuviera cerca de alguna de las demás, quería evitar el contacto con ellas pero si no había opción lo haría.

Las horas pasaron y parecía que todo estaba mejorando, la atención ya no era tanta entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a empezar primero una conversación, lala tambien quería hablar con el pero no sabia como se sentía, parecía ya no estarlo pero aun podría estar molesto con ella y eso le impedía preguntarle algo al respecto. Cuando era el momento de comer la tensión volvió a aumentar ya que todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, el simplemente se concentró en su comida y decidió ignorar su entorno para relajarse un poco, Yui no lo quería admitir pero estaba muy preocupada ya que nunca los había visto de esa manera, tal vez lo podría aprovechar como una oportunidad para acercarse más a rito sin que se entrometiera lala, pero tampoco quería admitir que eso le gustaría mucho.

Rito sabía que solo él podía arreglar todo eso, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría lala, pero no importaba debía hacer algo, el no quería hablar frente a las chicas así que tendría que esperar a que ella termine de comer para poder irse a otra parte. Lala no tardó mucho en terminar su comida, rito ya debía decir algo, tenía que hacerlo antes de que se fueran a otra parte, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y solo quedaban en su mente, no entendía qué le pasaba si normalmente él no tenía ninguna dificultad para hablar con ella, pero esta vez le fue muy difícil pero finalmente logró decirle una palabra.

"Lala, podemos hablar un momento solo tu y yo."

Lala no esperaba que él le fuera a decir algo, de hecho ninguna esperaba que él hablara o almenos que le dijera algo a ella. Rito le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y agrego si podían ir a otro lugar pero solo ellos dos, lo que tenía que decir solo lo debía escuchar ella y porque sería más fácil para él decirle, lala miro su rostro y estaba serio pero también preocupado por algo, asi que no dudo en aceptar, le dijo a las demás que no se preocupen y que no la siguieran, no pasaría nada malo. Yui exclamó que no hagan nada indecente, lala dijo que solo irían a hablar, rito solo la miró con expresión de que poco le importaba lo que había dicho.

Rito dijo que lo siguiera, el ya sabia a donde ir y no estaba muy lejos pero igual debían pasar por otros lugares primero, para asegurarse de que no los estuvieran siguiendo. Lala no entendía pero rito parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, parecía que solo estaban caminando por cualquier lugar pero era un patrón muy bien pensado, eran lugares por donde podían saber si alguien los seguía, no sabía que rito conocía tan bien la escuela, ella también llevaba tiempo en la escuela pero nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer eso. Pero fue bastante rápido ya que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de seguir las clases, llegaron al patio y se sentaron en una banca que estaba debajo de unos árboles, era un lugar muy público y cualquiera los podía ver y podría escucharlos, entonces porque habrá escogido ese lugar.

Por todo un minuto ninguno dijo nada, lo que fuera que él tuviera que decirle sería muy difícil o importante, solo estaban ellos dos, no había chicos cerca de ellos, era muy raro para lala que rito estuviera sonriendo, como lo venía haciendo desde hace unos días, ella no quería decir nada porque pensaba que arruinaría el momento, pero el si hablo.

"No lo entiendo muy bien, pero me gusta mucho este lugar. Tal vez sea por las plantas y las flores que hay aquí, nunca me dio vergüenza de decir que me gusta cuidar las flores, pero eso ya lo sabes. Este lugar me da paz y me tranquiliza, lo que necesito para poder hablar contigo. "

Por conveniencia personal y para que no se haga muy difícil voy a poner todo como dialogo, tratare de que no se confundan demasiado.

"Lala, yo quiero hablar contigo de lo que dices que ocurrió anoche."

"Rito, quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana, no debí gritarte y comportarme de esa forma tan grosera contigo, debí dejar que dieras tus explicaciones, disculpame, yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo, aun te amo demasiado y no quiero arruinarlo."

"No te preocupes por eso lala, ya paso, no tienes que disculparte, yo también me comporte de una manera inapropiada contigo, tampoco quiero que estemos enojados porque creo que no es bueno para ninguno, solo nos hacemos daño. Y esta bien, porque puede que… si tengas razón en lo que dices de lo que sucedió anoche."

"Estas diciendo que eso fue real, y no solo fue algo que pude haber soñado, y si fue real porque lo hiciste."

"Digo que puede ser real pero también puede que no, y si en verdad ocurrio yo no me entere en ningún momento y no sabría darte una explicación o una respuesta concreta sobre que fue eso, solo se que no era algo que hice a propósito. Yo nunca te lastimaría lala, o eso es lo que quiero creer y que sea lo que ocurra."

"Rito, siento que hay algo que no me quieres decir. Puedes confiar en mi y decirme lo que quieras, no te preocupes si."

Rito no sabia que hacer, sabia que decir la verdad le podria dar muchos problemas y además no sabia como lo aceptaría. Ella le pidió que la mirara a los ojos y le cuente lo que le ocurría, que no se preocupe de nada solo que hablara con sinceridad. El no quería mirarla pero lo hizo, el nunca lo admitia pero mirarla de esa manera aceleraba su corazón y lo ruborizava, realmente creía que su forma de sonreír al verlo era muy linda, pero no pudo seguir mirandola ya que le vinieron a la cabeza unos pensamientos que lo asustaron.

"Rito que te sucedió, te sientes bien para continuar o prefieres que ya nos vallamos y tal vez continuar después."

"No te preocupes no tengo nada, pero si quiero hablar contigo de algo pero no se como decirtelo, me preocupa que te enojes conmigo. Por eso eh tratado de ocultarlo de ti."

"Rito puedes decirme lo que sea, recuerda que no solo debes verme como tu futura esposa sino también como tu amiga, no me molestare con lo que me digas si, y no te precionare solo relajate y hablemos con normalidad, sin miedo."

"Me hace feliz que digas esas cosas, además siento que solo puedo hablar asi contigo. Bueno, te lo dire todo pero no ahora, después de que terminen las clases por hoy, antes de dormir si. Pero, prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie sin importar quien sea o que ocurra, lo dire todo yo mismo cuando sienta que sea el momento si. "

"Si rito, te prometo que no hablare de eso con nadie, solo contigo. Pero que es tan importante que solo me lo puedes decir a mi y no quieres que nadie mas lo sepa aun."

"Te lo dire en la noche, ahora mejor ya mejor vamos al salón. Gracias por escucharme, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora y sabiendo que no me odias."

"Jamas te podría odiar rito y se que tu a mi tampoco. Regresemos o Yui se molestara si tardamos mucho."

Luego de eso fueron a su salón donde varias de las chicas ya estaban en el lugar, les preguntaron de que habían hablado y les dijeron que de nada, pero lo importante es que ya estaban bien las cosas entre ellos, no se preocupen y no habia ocurrido nada inapropiado. Ya todo estaba mucho mas normal ahora, o eso es lo que creían. Ren estaba en su salón y no estaba precisamente feliz, recordaba lo que había pasado el dia anterior, de como rito lo humilló mientras corrían, el estaba muy molesto porque eso lo hacia sentir menos hombre, lo que para el era horrible por tal motivo. No lo perdonaría y tampoco descansaria hasta que lo viera en el suelo derrotado, al final del dia lo retaria a una pelea, lo enfrentaría y lo dejaría tirado en el suelo, solo asi probaría quien de los dos era mas hombre.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, la verdad esta pelea la pondría en este capitulo pero cambie de opinión, la dejare para el próximo. Cambie la forma de escribir, párrafos menos extensos para que les sea mas fácil leerlos, sin mas que decir adiós, y nos veremos posiblemente la próxima semana con mas.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuaremos con esta historia donde la habíamos dejado. Lo último que sabemos es que rito le iba a confesar a lala toda la verdad y le iba a contar todo lo que sabía, pero solo se lo diría a ella, no quería que nadie más se enterara de eso, al menos no aun porque estaba convencido de que no sería muy buena idea.

Ya estaban en clase pero él no se podía concentrar en lo que el profesor decía, estaba demasiado absorbido en sus pensamientos, aún dudaba si había hecho lo correcto sobre decirle esas cosas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y sabía que negarse a hablar solo lo pondría dónde estaba.

Miraba su libro para que no notaran lo preocupado que estaba, él solo podía pensar en lala y en haruna, aún no entendía el problema en el que se había metido pero sí sabía que el único que lo podría sacar de ese triángulo amoroso era el mismo, solo debía tomar la decisión más correcta, estaba consciente que solo tenía una posibilidad de triunfar y millones de fracasar, debía intentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta el último momento, sin importar las consecuencias.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ren ya lo estaba esperando, cuando saliera de la escuela tenía pensado enfrentarlo sin miedo, él sabía que eso no era buena idea si su intención era llamar la atención de lala, no atención positiva, pero eso era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Él estaba calentando y ya no faltaba mucho para que todos salieran. Esta vez lo enfrentaría como un verdadero hombre lo haría, solo así sabrá finalmente quien de los dos era más masculino.

Lala podía notar que rito si se veía muy preocupado por algo, entonces pensó que seguramente tenía relación con lo que le iba a hablar en la noche, eso la preocupo porque entonces era algo muy importante o solo era una exageración de su parte.

Haruna también se percató de lo preocupado que estaba, pero ella no entendía o no se podía imaginar una razón del porqué de esa actitud tan extraña, pero si la preocupaba, entonces pensó que probablemente tendría algo que ver con lala ya que a veces suelen ocurrirle cosas malas por su culpa, pero ya se habían arreglado los problemas que tenían en la mañana, asi que no podía entenderlo, tal vez solo tendría que esperar un poco más.

Saruyama casualmente también noto eso en el, hacia tiempo que lo conocía y nunca lo había visto tan preocupado o eso es lo que creía. El normalmente le tenía envidia porque siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, pero esta vez dejó su egoísmo a un lado y se preocupo, hablaría con él cuando tuviera la oportunidad, sentía que estaba pasando algo malo.

Entre tanta preocupación y sus propios pensamientos no notaron que el tiempo seguía avanzando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era momento de retirarse a sus casas por el resto del día, como estaban en primavera había muchas flores en todos lados, rito tenía pensado ir al parque para pasar cerca de las flores ya que eso lo relajaba, era justo lo que estaba necesitando después de un día tan difícil como ese. Si era posible iría solo, para asi estar con sus pensamientos sin ser interrumpido, pero tampoco le molestaría que lo acompañaran, de todas formas no podía irse sin decirle a las demás para que no se preocupen.

Una vez más rito salió antes que las demás, solo las estaba esperando para avisarles de eso, pero no se dio cuenta de que ren llegó a donde estaba el, solo le dio una mirada y lo saludo por cortesía, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar con él en ese momento, así que le dio la espalda. Ren un poco molesto por su actitud, lo empujo con fuerza provocando que rito cayera al suelo, apoyándose con sus manos. Había otros chicos y chicas cerca del lugar que se acercaron al ver esa escena, rito se levantó y se enojó con ren por haberlo tirado.

"Yuuki rito, te desafío a una pelea para demostrar finalmente quién de nosotros dos es el más hombre!!. Aceptas o reconoces que eres un cobarde poco hombre."

Rito está molesto, se había cansado de que ren aun insistiera en eso de demostrar su masculinidad, definitivamente no iba a pelear con él, no era el momento y tampoco lo correcto. Simplemente quería alejarse del lugar.

"Ren, no voy a pelear contigo hoy ni nunca. Simplemente no lo deseo, no me importa si me quieres llamar cobarde o como tu quieras, solo te pido que me dejes en paz, pero por mi haz lo que quieras, solo no me fastidies con eso, no tiene sentido para mi."

Ren se molesto con lo que dijo, el quería pelear con él, porque cada palabra que decía lo hacía enfurecer, ya que eran muy masculinas y maduras. Ya no importaba si lala lo amaba o no, solo quería romperle la cara a golpes sin importar nada. Rito se alejó un poco para buscar a lala ya que sabía que ella podía detener esta locura, ren aprovechándose de que rito le daba la espalda fue corriendo para pegarle a traición, rito logró darse cuenta de eso y reaccionó rápidamente, logrando cubrirse con sus brazos.

El golpe no le hizo ningún daño realmente, pero no ren no se detendría aunque él le pidiera que lo hiciera. Le empezó a lanzar golpes y rito solo logró cubrirse con sus brazos, los demás chicos y chicas presentes se acercaron para poder ver mejor esa pelea. Ellos sabían que ren y rito tenían cierta rivalidad pero nunca había llegado al extremo de una pelea.

Algunos deseaban que ren ganara y otros que rito fuese el vencedor. Otros deseaban simplemente que rito fuera lastimado, porque por su culpa las chicas mas lindas de la escuela estaban constantemente detrás de él y eso los irritaba porque ellas solo lo seguían a él.

Los golpes que ren daba no le causaban mucho daño realmente a rito pero sí lograron alejarlo, cada impacto lo hacía retroceder unos centímetros, pero rito no parecía que realmente estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo para bloquear sus golpes.

Lala estaba con sus hermanas, con haruna y con run, estaban hablando sobre rito, le preguntaron a lala que es lo que habia hablado con rito cuando fueron ellos dos solos a hablar, lala dijo que era muy importante y no debían preocuparse por eso, pero lala no era muy buena para ocultar cosas como esas, era muy claro para las demás que ella no estaba diciendo algo. Solo les dijo que no podía decirles ya que él había hablado con ella y le dijo que prometiera mantenerlo en secreto. No pudieron seguir hablando porque risa y mio las interrumpieron con algo inesperado, dijeron que las siguieran ya que rito y ren estaban peleando. No les agradaba a ninguna la idea de que ellos pelearan, así que decidieron ir a ver para tratar de detenerlos de alguna manera.

Devuelta en la pelea rito se había alejado de ren, este lo atacaba repetidamente pero rito solo lo esquivaba y bloquea sus golpes, su intención era que ren se cansara y poder terminar esa absurda pelea más pronto. Hubiera seguido de esa manera pero le empezó a doler la cabeza, ren aprovechó que se desconcentro y le dio unos golpes que lo dejaron en el suelo, rito trataba de controlarse pero no soporto las burlas que le estaba haciendo, si ren quería pelear entonces él le daría una pelea.

"Muy bien ren, ya se me acabó la paciencia. No digas que no te lo advertí, por lo menos te romperé un brazo."

Ren se acercó corriendo hacia rito y le tiró un golpe, rito agarro su mano por la muñeca y no apretó con fuerza, ren empezó a sentir dolor en su mano así que decidió golpearlo con la otra mano pero también fue detenido, ren trataba de retirar y zafarse pero rito lo sostenía muy firme gracias a su nueva fuerza, pero eso no duraría mucho, el no quería simplemente detener a ren, quería dejarlo en el suelo como si no importara.

Rito empezó a hacer más fuerza y separe los brazos de ren para que se le complica hacer algún movimiento que le diera problemas, entonces rito soltó rápidamente el brazo izquierdo de ren y con mucha velocidad y fuerza golpeó a ren por su lado izquierdo cerca de su espalda, fue un golpe muy fuerte lo que provocó que ren perdiera toda la concentración, posteriormente soltó su otro brazo y lo golpeo de la misma manera pero esta vez por el lado derecho de su tórax.

En ese momento las chicas llegaron y vieron a ren arrodillado en el piso, parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor como si lo hubieran golpeado. Rito estaba frente de el así que pensaron que él lo había golpeado, y efectivamente pudieron comprobarlo. Ren se puso de pie e intentó pegarle a rito pero este bloqueo sus golpes y luego le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder, ren volvió a abalanzarse contra rito pero este rápidamente esquivo sus golpes, sujeto a ren por la cabeza y con ayuda de sus brazos hizo que ren perdiera el equilibrio y le dio un rodillazo en toda la cara.

Run estaba preocupada porque no quería que su hermano recibiera esos golpes y menos si eran de parte de rito. Yami y mea estaban sorprendidas por la nueva fuerza que ahora poseía, nana se estaba diciendo a sí misma que era definitivamente una bestia y ahora más peligrosa, momo también estaba preocupada pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que rito podría hacer como rey harem ahora qué tenía esas capacidades físicas, realmente podría lograr muchas cosas si se lo proponía y aceptaba su idea del harem, pero lala y haruna estaban preocupadas por lo que rito estaba haciendo, él nunca era de esa manera y no le gustaba pelear y meterse en esos problemas, ellas preferían que el fuese como lo era antes, deberían de hacer algo antes de que fuese tarde.

Regresando a la "pelea" porque era una masacre, por decir algo más apropiado, ren estaba tirado en el piso, le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz pero no estaba desmayado, aún era consciente y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido o perder tan fácilmente, rito lo sujeto de su camisa, apuntó con su puño a su cara y le dio un golpe que lo hizo retroceder hasta un muro de la escuela.

El rostro de rito era el de alguien que no sentía lástima por su oponente y que no sentiría ningún tipo de remordimiento al hacerlo. Lala no soporto mas lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió acercarse para ponerle fin a eso, rito se dirigió a donde estaba ren, quien ya estaba por desmayarse, una vez más lo sujeto de la camisa pero esta vez le iba a dar otro tipo de golpe, pero lala llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y le reclamó a rito que se detuviera, él simplemente la ignoraba por completo como si ella no estuviera.

Arrojó a ren hacia donde lala estaba y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le causó mucho dolor, lala logro esquivarlo pero tal vez debería haberlo atrapado para ponerle fin a ese enfrentamiento tan absurdo. Lo iba a hacer pero rito sujeto su brazo y con una fuerza increíble logró lanzar a lala por los aires, quien se asustaria mucho de lo sucedido pero gracias a peke logro activar sus alas antigravedad y evitar posibles daños ya que realmente en solo unos segundos logró arrojarla bastante lejos, unos 150 metros precisamente.

Esa demostración de fuerza fue mucho más increíble, era tan fuerte como un deviluke o un arma trans o tal vez incluso más, pero no lograban entender de dónde había sacado esa fuerza tan increíble. Pero eso solo sería el principio, ya que rito estaba por demostrar lo que ahora podía hacer, no solo la pelea logró demostrar su fuerza, sino también su capacidad de destrucción.

Ren estaba tratando de alejarse, ya que pensaba que rito lo mataría si continuaba recibiendo esos golpes tan devastadores. Utilizaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba para arrastrarse lejos de él, pero no contaba con algo que estaba por hacer.

Rito levantando su mano derecha hacia el cielo, cerró su puño y entonces algo que no podían comprender ocurrió. En su puño apareció una extraña luz color morado, mas que luz era una energía de naturaleza muy rara, ren volteo a verlo y se espanto, rito estaba esforzándose para controlar esa energía o eso es lo que demostraba su rostro, todos a su alrededor decidieron alejarse tanto como fuese posible ya que sentían que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Efectivamente, lo que creían ocurrió. Rito movió su brazo con fuerza en dirección a donde estaba ren y hubo una explosión. Toda la escuela y sus alrededores se iluminaron con una energía de color blanco muy brillante, el estruendo del sonido era ensordecedor, el viento provocado por la explosión era tan fuerte que logró derribar algunos árboles, varias de las ventanas de la escuela fueron destruida debido a todo eso y el temblor ocurrido. Lala aún estaba en el aire y no pudo evitar retroceder debido al viento y la onda expansiva.

Luego de unos minutos, el viento se detuvo y el polvo se disipó, todos se tuvieron que esconder detrás de algún árbol que no fuera arrojado por el viento o detrás de alguna pared de la escuela. Rito estaba en su posición pero estaba jadeando un poco, lo que fuera que hizo provocó un desgaste de energía en el y eso no era todo. Detrás de ren había un cráter humeante que era considerable, cubría casi todo el patio de la escuela por completo y era muy profundo.

Eso fue increíble y aterrador, rito logro hacer ese daño sin la necesidad de usar algún arma y solo le tomó unos minutos, fácilmente podría haber matado a muchas personas si hubiera hecho eso en el lugar equivocado. Rito se recuperó rápidamente y le dijo a ren algo no muy alentador.

"Tienes suerte esta vez, la próxima vez que tu y yo nos enfrentemos no tendre tanta consideración. No quise causarle daños al edificio de la escuela, pero en la siguiente ocasión convertiré no solo a la escuela, sino también a toda la ciudad en un páramo desolado cubierto de escombros. Mejor ve a tratar tus heridas antes de que algo malo te ocurra."

Rito se apartó del lugar, run fue la primera en llegar con ren para tratar de ayudarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería, también le reclamo a rito para que le dijera porque lastimo a ren de esa manera, rito se detuvo pero no respondió a lo que le decía y simplemente decidió seguir caminando. Lala decidió descender para poder hablar con el, pero primero fue con las demás para saber si estaban bien. Le dijeron que no se preocupe, ellas se apartaron antes de que eso ocurriera pero sabían que debían de hablar con rito para que les explicara que fue lo que paso.

Rito estaba sentado en la salida de la escuela, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho y que se había excedido, si hubiera controlado mejor sus impulsos no habría echo nado de eso, debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante o todos sus planes se irían por el desagüe, sabía que le había prometido a lala hablar con ella esa noche pero ahora no estaba tan seguro si eso era una muy buena idea.

Cuando todas ya estaban con él excepto run, lo rodearon y le empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre lo sucedido, que diga lo que estaba ocultando. A lala ya no le importaba si se molestaba, quería que dijera frente a todas lo que le iba decir a ella, rito estaba nervioso y no sabia que era lo correcto, sabía que hablar podía cambiar todo de maneras que ni se lo imagina, decidió que lo mejor era escapar y alejarse de todas. Eso estaba por hacer pero se dio cuenta de que una de las plantas de momo lo tenía sujeto de sus piernas dejándolo incapaz de correr o saltar.

Rito se exigió a momo que lo liberara de su planta pero ella no le hizo caso, no lo liberan hasta que dijera todo lo que sabe, ya no esperarían más, querían que hablara, pero de pronto rito empezó a sentirse muy mareado, ese no era un efecto secundario de la planta, finalmente rito terminó por caer desmayo contra el suelo.

Más tarde, las chicas estaban con mikado sensei para que revisara a rito, pero algo que realmente no podía explicar y solo sabia que se había desmayado pero no entendía el motivo por el cual eso ocurrió, pero les dijo que no se preocupen que ya solo estaba dormido y era recomendable dejarlo así por el resto de la noche, así que decidieron dejarlo con mikado para que estuviera observado por si algo ocurría, mañana hablarían con él cuando estuviera todo más calmado. Decidieron irse y esperar a que fuera de mañana.

Pero los sucesos raros en torno a rito aún no estaban cerca de acabar, parecía que cada vez las cosas se ponían más extrañas y lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue para menos. Dejen que les explique con detalles lo ocurrido, presten mucha atención.

Aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y había alta actividad eléctrica debido a que se presenciaban muchos rayos y descargas eléctricas. Rito estaba acostado y aun dormido en una de las camas para los pacientes, era el único que estaba en ese lugar, no había nadie cerca ya que mikado estaba durmiendo en otra parte un tanto alejada del área de los pacientes. Rito estaba durmiendo muy calmado pero en un momento como si algo hubiera ocurrido y activado algún mecanismo dentro de sí, comenzó a moverse en la cama, de un lado al otro, empezó a sudar y aferrarse a la cama, era muy raro, se notaban las venas de sus brazos y su rostro. Entonces un rayo cayó cerca lo que provoca que hubiese un fallo en la energía y esta se fuera, lo cual no debía suceder, el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras. Muchos rayos se sintieron y entonces una extraña estela de luz color roja se observó desde fuera del edificio, eso provocó un agujero en el techo, desde donde se podía observar dos ojos rojos muy intensos que miraban hacia arriba, entonces la criatura dio un gran salto y se posiciono sobre el tejado del edificio.

No era una criatura rara, era rito pero podría decirse que ya no era él, era salvaje. Lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos rojos intensos, y su expresión facial era por lo menos extraña y aterradora, parecía una criatura de pesadilla, su ropa mojada y su cabello todo desarreglado y harapiento, con el agua cayendo por su rostro hasta sus brazos, junto con los intensos destellos de los relámpagos que eran lo único que iluminaba la oscura noche, lo hacían ver aterrador, vacío y sin alma o emociones. Era una bestia en todo sentido, miró hacia todos lados y entonces dio un gran salto y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando mikan se levantó para preparar el desayuno, vio que toda la sala y la cocina estaban con las cosas tiradas y faltaba algo de comida, no entendía que podría haber ocurrido, quien podría haber entrado en la casa y hacer todo eso, pensó que podría ser un ladrón pero no habían robado nada y los ladrones no hubieran comido nada, luego recordó que la comida que faltaba era lo que había preparado para rito pero el estaba con mikado sensei así que no podría haber sido él, o tal vez si.

Momo fue la siguiente en bajar y se quedó igual de sorprendida que mikan, ella se percató de que los pisos y los muebles estaban húmedos, pensó que podría haber entrado algo de la lluvia de la noche, no tardó en darse cuenta de que una ventana estaba abierta, el viento podría haber tirado las cosas sin que se dieran cuenta y es por donde había entrado la lluvia, pero si fuera por eso no faltaría la comida de rito.

Rito como se lo imaginaras estaba en su cuarto, su cama y sus sabanas estaban todas desordenadas, su ropa estaba tirada en el piso, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba rota y completamente húmeda y arrugada, su ventana también estaba abierta, que es por donde habría entrado en primer lugar. Luego de unos minutos él se despertó muy confundido, no entendía donde estaba y porque estaba mojado, lo último que recordaba es que momo lo tenía sujeto con una de sus plantas y que luego empezó a ponerse todo oscuro. Le dolía la cabeza tratando de recordar qué sucedió asi que simplemente decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, pero tenia casi toda su ropa tirada asi que tendría que encontrar algo limpio y seco.

Lala estaba en la ducha y aún no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa. Ella se estaba duchando para poder relajarse después de todo lo que ocurrió ayer, estaba preocupada por rito, el se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy peligroso ahora que tenía esas capacidades, el la lanzó al aire como si no le importara y la ignoró por completo, con esa fuerza el la podría lastimar si quisiera ya que el era mas fuerte que zastin, y pudo hacer esa extraña energía que causó mucho daño, si él era capaz de hacer eso podría volverse muy peligroso incluso para el mismo, ahora él era muy fuerte y eso estaba bien ya que el siempre tenia problemas y se veía incapaz de poder hacer algo para resolverlos, el arriesga su vida constantemente para ayudar a los demás, pero si él era quien ponía en riesgo a los demás entonces no sabía que debía hacer, pero seguramente su padre se entere de lo ocurrido y quiera probar a rito en combate, rito no es tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a su padre.

Rito salió de su cuarto con algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño, no había nadie en ese momento que lo viera así que no se dieron cuenta de que el estaba en la casa, estaba un poco dormido debido a que fue una noche difícil y no tuvo suficiente descanso. Rito fue hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió, pero no contaba conque lala estuviera dentro del baño y también abriera la puerta, rito estaba muy cansado y no pudo evitar caerse encima de lala, estaba sujetando un pecho de lala y también su cola, lala estaba dando gemidos mientras le decía que soltara su cola. Rito estaba un poco dormido y tardo en entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando se volvió consciente de la situación se avergonzó y se apartó de lala.

Lala estaba acomodándose para ponerse de pie, entonces se dio cuenta de que rito estaba en la casa pero eso no debía ser, el debería estar en la clínica de mikado sensei recuperándose. Lala le preguntó sobre porque el estaba en la casa, y entonces rito finalmente comprendió lo que había ocurrido pero no entendía muy bien cómo es que el estaba en ese lugar o al menos así fue por un momento, pero le dijo a lala que saliera del baño y les dijera a las demás que él estaba en la casa, se quería dar una ducha porque estaba muy sucio, luego le diria que paso.

Lala acepto salir del baño para decirles a las demás que él estaba en la casa. No tardó en vestirse y bajar, solo para encontrarse con todo echo un desastre, pero ese dia no tenían que ir a la escuela así que tenian tiempo para limpiar todo y desayunar, lala preguntó qué había pasado y solo le respondieron que no sabían, el viento podría haberse metido en la noche porque había una ventana abierta, pero como faltaba comida no lo entendían, lala se dio cuenta de que eso lo habría hecho rito por alguna razón.

Ellas les contó que rito estaba en la casa, a lo cual se sorprendieron porque no debería de estar con ellas si no con mikado sensei recuperándose, les dijo que se estaba bañando porque estaba muy sucio y no quería estarlo, además de que les respondería del porque el estaba en la casa y qué sucedió realmente, parecía ser algo muy importante, mikan decidió que debía preparar el desayuno y luego seguirán limpiando el lugar, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad por lo sucedido con el, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy raro y además se había enterado de la pelea que tuvo con ren el día anterior.

Momo sabía que rito estaba bañandose y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para ir con él, aprovechando que estaban ocupadas y de que mikan no lo impediría. Queria bañarse con él y tal vez seguir progresando con su plan harén o que les respondiera algunas dudas sobre todo lo nuevo que estaba ocurriendo en torno a el.

Rito estaba en la bañera, y estaba aprovechando la calma y la paz que había para relajarse y pensar de qué manera contaría la verdad, ya no solo se lo iba a decir a lala si no también a todas si era posible, ya que era algo que era mejor luego de pensarlo bien que todas debían saber, pero aún dudaba si era la mejor opción o si podría hacer algo mas al respecto.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos debido a que justo momo entró al baño desnuda y rito cerró los ojos para no mirarla, momo se acercó hasta la bañera y se metió con el, rito quería salir corriendo y alejarse de ella pero momo la detuvo y colocó sus pechos en el pecho de rito, el estaba sonrojándose mucho tratando de no pensar en eso, pero se le hacía difícil porque momo le hablaba seductoramente de lo increíble y muy bueno que sería para él tener un harén y estar rodeado de chicas, rito trataba de no escucharla y pensar en otra cosa pero momo se le hacía muy difícil, así que decidió hacer algo.

Sujeto los brazos de momo y la apartó de su lado, su nueva fuerza le permitía hacer eso, entonces metió el cuerpo de momo bajo el agua de la bañera sin darse cuenta de que ella podría ahogarse y lo estaba, no podía zafarse de eso y estaba asustada, habría seguido así si nana justamente no entrara al baño ya que sabía que era muy probable que momo estuviera con rito, rito al verla soltó a momo y esta pudo tomar aire, nana al ver la postura en la que estaban pensó que ellos dos estaban haciendo algo pervertido y quería golpear a rito pero el la empujo con fuerza lo que la hizo caer al piso. Rito les pidió que salieran del baño o el mismo las echaría.

Unos minutos después estaban listas para comer el desayuno, excepto rito quien se estaba poniendo algo de ropa para estar más presentable frente a las demás. No tardó mucho en bajar y sentarse con las demás a comer, no pasó nada destacable en el desayuno así que continuemos con otra parte más importante.

Luego de que terminaron recibieron una llamada, era de mikado sensei quien quería hablar con ellos de lo sucedido con rito, mikan le dijo que rito estaba con ellos pero mikado le respondió que deberían ir a su clínica para ver algo con sus propios ojos. Rito se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que mikado quería mostrarles, pero igual sabía que debía ir porque le preguntaría lo que ocurrió.

En esta parte tampoco ocurre nada destacable y como no los quiero aburrir con mucho relleno pasemos a lo importante…

Cuando llegaron mikado sensei esta les dijo que la siguieran, que había algo que debían ver, la siguieron hasta adentro y fueron hasta el cuarto en donde habían dejado a rito el dia anterior, lo reconocieron pero estaba destrozado, la cama estaba desgarrada, todo a su alrededor estaba tirado en el suelo o roto y no entendían porque, entonces les pidió que miraran hacia arriba y entonces lo notaron, en el techo había un agujero y todo a su alrededor estaba quemado, parecía que hubiera sido desde adentro y con mucho calor ya que parecía que el techo se había derretido. Pero quién pudo haber sido y como lo hizo, solo estaba rito y nadie mas, el no tenia las herramientas para lograr eso, entonces que había ocurrido. Rito rompió el silencio en ese momento…

"Maldita sea, lo que temía esta pasando. No pensé que ocurriera tan pronto, esto no me gusta nada."

Rito ya no podía ocultar lo que sabía, tenía que hablar de una vez por todas. Mea y yami también estaban en el lugar, así que todas las chicas o casi todas las que él quería que lo escucharan estaban con él. Lo diría de una manera un tanto implícita, debía empezar por el principio. Salieron afuera, rito miro hacia el cielo y entonces empezó a hablar, un tanto filosófico muy raro para el…

"Que curioso, que todos me ignoran y ahora todos piden paz."

Esa frase no la entendían y así sucedería con las demás.

"Saben, pienso que un bien justo global puede ser tranquilo."

Esa frase también les parecía de sentido, mikado estaba prestando mucha atención, ella se había enterado de la supuesta guerra del futuro.

"Un dia recordaran todo esto y podrán meditar lo sucedido, y todo eso estando en paz."

"Todo se acabo, la muerte llega y tarde o temprano todos pagan por sus pecados."

"Nunca se detuvieron a saber lo que sentía y ahora sienten todo este dolor y lloran como niñas."

"Quiero saber de esa suerte de un amor ciego que estoy obligado a ver."

Rito los miro con tristeza y luego miró a lala, con una sonrisa y parecía estar por llorar…

"Entre tanta soledad su mano me ofreció. Una mujer tan bella cautivo mi corazón y me enseñó de qué tanto valor poco a poco se perdió."

No eran las palabras más bonitas que podría haber dicho, y aparentaba estar dirigidas a lala, pero ella no entendía lo que él quería decir. Pero sigamos escuchando lo que tiene que decir, es muy raro por decir algo…

"Solo le quedaba el poder, hacerlo sin tener que pensar en ese deber, y aunque mi propia sangre se me oponga y no soy quien para juzgar esa alianza porque yo los matare, teniendo como fortaleza mi amor por ella hasta acá, mi corazón podrido controlado por su paz, obligándome a ser algo que está más allá y cuando yo me doy cuenta estoy solo y sin piedad. "

Eso fue lo último que rito dijo con frases filosóficas. Luego pasó a contestar lo que en verdad era importante.

Pero dejaremos eso para el próximo capítulo, esperenlo con ansias. Lo tendré listo para la próxima semana. Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

saben, creo que ya es hora de continuar con esta historia, me está gustando mucho escribirla y que los capítulos sean largos, solo espero no estar aburriendolos, aún queda mucho por contar. No se si este capitulo sea suficiente para poder mencionar y sacar las dudas pero espero les guste. Continuemos.

Como recordamos, rito, lala, momo, nana, yami, mea y oshizu (aunque no la mencioné también estaba presente), se encontraban en la clínica y también casa de mikado sensei para tratar de entender qué es lo que ocurrió en la noche, ya que recordaran que había un gran agujero en el techo que había sido creado de una forma muy particular, para hacer las cosas más complicadas, rito mencionó que el sabia que era y dijo algunas frases con dudosa coherencia, pero también sabe que ocurre, ahora sabremos un poco más de todo lo ocurrido en torno a rito.

Rito dijo que hablaría pero que se quedaran en silencio y escucharan, las preguntas que tuvieran las contestaría al final. Fueron a sentarse a una mesa que estaba cerca, oshizu les dio un té a cada uno mientras escuchaban lo que rito tenía que decir.

"Bueno, empezare por el principio. Escuchen con atención lo que les dire. Seguramente ustedes ya se enteraron de que mencione que ocurrió una guerra en el futuro y que los nanitas que entraron en mi cuerpo y me transformaron en lo que soy ahora fueron enviados desde el futuro y diseñados por lala, no es así."

Asintieron a lo que dijo.

"Muy bien, pero no les dije que ocurrió con la guerra o quien envió las nanitas. Bien, primero respondere lo de las nanitas, fueron enviadas desde el futuro si, pero después de haber finalizado la guerra, fueron enviadas de un tiempo 52 años al futuro, más de 30 años después del final de la guerra."

"Quien los envió no fuiste tu lala, tu creaste el modelo básico pero estos eran mucho más avanzados, tampoco los enviaron ustedes, en cierta forma los envíe yo mismo. Verán, lo que ocurre es que un punto de la historia, yo tuve la idea de hacer esto, pero como era un proyecto que tomaría mucho tiempo simplemente decidí dejar a cargo de todo esto a una súper computadora, diseñada por los mejores científicos de la galaxia."

"La computadora se encuentra en un lejano planeta ubicado en una región apartada del universo, un planeta congelado y desolado que orbita una fría estrella enana blanca, era el lugar perfecto para color una instalación que para él era muy importante, nadie la encontraría ya que ese planeta y todo ese sistema no contenían minerales o nada valioso, no había ninguna razón para ir a ese lugar."

"Usando los casi infinitos recursos que poseía de deviluke, ordene que se diseñara todo una base que utilizaba como fuerza de energía la estrella, en ese frío lugar se colocó una computadora que poseía la capacidad de mejorarse a si misma, pero siguiendo órdenes básicas que yo le había dado."

"Yo sabía que mi plan demoraría muchos años de investigación y quedarme mucho tiempo en ese lugar o ir muy frecuente, levantaría sospechas dentro de deviluke y mi intención era mantener una imagen baja por algún tiempo más. Pero no solo debía mantenerlo oculto de deviluke y la galaxia en general."

"Porque era muy diferente ser el rey de deviluke y otra cosa era ser el… esposo de lala."

Todas exclamaron asombro cuando dijo eso, rito solo la menciono a ella. Lala estaba feliz con lo que dijo, porque significa que si se pudo casar con rito después de todo, pero también estaba un poco triste porque parece que el nunca se casó con haruna, de todas formas no pudo evitar abrazar a rito. El se puso incómodo porque aun no le gustaba que lala lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera, apesta de todo lo que él sabía, le pidió que lo soltara y lo dejará continuar. Pero lala no quiso escucharlo, rito se dio cuenta de que el mismo se había metido en ese problema y no tendría que esperar un tiempo para que ella se calmara, estaba incómodo pero decidió seguir narrando lo que sabía.

"Bueno, no quiero esperar a que me sueltes, se que estaras asi un rato, seguiré contándoles. Como decía, yo tenia que mantener los ojos y la atención de todos en otra cosa, pero no sabía muy bien que podía hacer, entonces recordé que deviluke estaba próximo a iniciar otra guerra, realmente yo no quería provocar una guerra sin sentido, pero era la mejor manera de mantener los ojos de la población en donde yo quería, además sería una buena excusa para ausentarme durante algún tiempo."

"Así que finalmente decidí comenzar una campaña de defensa en una región que estaba en conflicto, decidí ayudar a uno de los bandos y así los reinos más pequeños se unieron contra mí, no esperaba que funcionase tan bien como lo hizo, en unos pocos días ya me habían declarado una guerra completa, entonces tuve que decidir finalmente si participar o renunciar. Si lo hacía se sacrificaron muchas vidas y sería culpa mía y si no lo hacía me veía muy limitado con todos mis proyectos secretos."

"Al final, sin importarme las vidas de especies que no conocía y no tenía intención de conocer, acepte la guerra y envíe una gran cantidad de tropas y recursos a ese conflicto. Ahora debía tranquilizar a lala, ella quería detener la guerra a como diera lugar y sabía que si la dejaba lo haría, debía convencerla de que esa guerra traire paz a nuestras vidas cuando acabara, porque cuanto más grande es el sacrificio más grande es la paz."

"No quiero entrar en detalles sobre de qué manera logre convencerla, es muy incómodo y vergonzoso hablar de eso, y no es importante que lo sepan, pero lo logre y ahora tenía la escusa perfecta y aprovechando que todos miraban hacia otro lado decidí hacer algunas cosas que no eran muy correctas pero no me importaba, les voy a mencionar que esa no es la guerra que yo les dije, la guerra contra la oscuridad ocurre mientras esta estaba librándose, pero no es la misma."

"La instalación de esta base secreta con todo lo que conlleva fue uno de mis últimos actos mientras aún tenía el trono de deviluke, seis meses después de finalizada su creación, renuncie al trono y todo lo que ello conllevaba, pero aún seguía casado con lala, así que todavía no estaba alejado de deviluke. Pero ya lo resolvería en otro momento, eso no es algo que deban saber ahora, les contare algo más importante, sobre lo que nos reúne aquí."

"Verán esa computadora se quedó trabajando en silencio, ese alejado lugar día tras día, año tras año, durante más de 30 años, mejorando la tecnología de los nanitas y decidir cuál sería su función final, la computadora logró mejorar tanto que fue capaz de crear un portal temporal completamente funcional y seguro, y una manera de evitar las paradojas temporales. Creando una linea temporal paralela a la que pertenecía, evitaba cualquier cambio ocurrido en su línea temporal original."

"Esta no es la primer línea temporal que fue creada, de hecho es la tercera y la última que tiene pensado crear. Ya que no dispone de más energía y recursos, esta es la apuesta final, esas otras dos historias fracasaron, con destinos peores que el original, yo soy consciente de eso y de la baja probabilidad de éxito y que es muy posible que la historia se repita de nuevo. La posibilidad de éxito es de una en cincuenta millones, pero no hay que perder la esperanza hasta el último segundo."

Mea fue la primera que hizo una pregunta, y era una pregunta que todos deseaban hacer y conocer la respuesta de rito.

"Rito sempai, ¿que ocurrió en ese futuro que es tan terrible como tu lo cuentas?."

Rito respondió a su pregunta, y no se esperarían la respuesta que les iba a dar

"Ah, mea. Es una pregunta muy difícil, pero no de contestar, si no de responder. La verdad yo no quiero decirles la verdad, pero prefiero sentir esta daga en vez de ponerme otra máscara. A veces las cosas no salen como uno las había planeado, y eso es algo normal que puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, el problema es cuando ese alguien es un punto enorme en la historia, nosotros por ejemplo, somos un punto enorme y yo en especial, desde que nací he tenido un propósito fijo sobre el destino, algo que nunca se puede cambiar o evitar, o eso es lo que parece."

"Resulta que eso no es tan así, si eres una pieza tan importante como yo lo soy, en el gran juego de la existencia, a veces si posees la suficiente voluntad y deseo de evitar que el destino cambie y sea como tu lo desees, se puede hacer realidad. Pero, el destino es muy caprichoso y si te metes con él, se va a meter contigo, al final lo que querías evitar ocurrirá pero mucho peor, el destino de esa manera te dice que si lo enfrentas, terminaras perdiendo de todas maneras."

"Algo de la misma naturaleza fue lo que me ocurrió, no me gusta hablar de esto pero creo que deben saberlo, ocultarlo solo me causara más dolor. Todo ocurrió porque yo me negaba a aceptar la responsabilidad de tener que casarme con lala, no digo que no me agradaba la idea de hacerlo, pero yo quería dilatar el momento y evitarlo tanto como me fuera posible. Porque no me decidí a tomar una decisión, amaba más a sairenji de lo que lo hacía por lala, y ella lo sabía y yo era consciente de que ella no tiene problema en ser la segunda, y que me case con ambas."

"Pero yo no sabía qué decisión tomar, no sabía si sairenji estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa idea, y también sabía que si rechazaba a alguna de las dos, les causaría mucho dolor y también a mi, yo no quería rechazar a la mujer que mas amaba pero si rechazaba a lala la tierra corría el riesgo de ser destruida, y no me serviría de nada estar con sairenji si de todas maneras íbamos a morir, pero me negué a tomar una decisión rápida, no sabia por cuanto más tiempo las cosas se mantendrían como estaban."

"Al final el destino decidió por mí, tardé años en descubrir que si hubiera tomado esa responsabilidad en un principio, todo se pudo haber evitado, sería difícil pero no tendría que haber violencia y masacre de por medio. Si hubiera aceptado la idea de casarme con lala desde un principio, aunque no me gustara, eso hubiera evitado que masacraron a millones a sangre fría, y yo seria siendo como ustedes me conocen en lugar de un asesino, que quiere matar a millones."

"Lo que presenciaron cuando le di esa paliza a ren, fue una parte de mi poder. Fueron testigos de mi poder, y yo ahora se todo eso, y me da la esperanza de que el sufrimiento que tenemos se puede perder y empezar a ser felices, que todo lo malo de mi lo puedo detener y volver a empezar. Todo cambió, el destino nos ignoró y todo lo que el se llevo con mucho dolor nos terminó dejando, perdí tanto la fe en mí que ya no me importaba nada, eso me convirtió en asesino, héroe y ladrón pero al final no importaba porque perdí todo el valor."

Lala lo había dejado de abrazar, ya no estaba tan feliz, le pregunto qué fue lo que ocurrió con haruna, porque no mencionó esa parte. Rito se sintió muy triste con esa pregunta y soltó una lágrima de tristeza y pena.

"Es algo muy triste lala, pero lo contaré. Todo ocurre en aproximadamente un año, hubo un festival de inventos en la escuela y tu quisiste participar, pero no querías inventar algo como lo que siempre haces, tu invento debía funcionar bien esta vez y que fuera útil para muchas cosas, algo que podría cambiar el mundo y toda la galaxia, estuviste durante dos meses trabajando en el diseño de lo que sería tal vez tu mejor invento después de peke. Diseñar nanorobots multifuncionales que pudieran usar para cualquier trabajo, además serían reutilizables y fácilmente controlables por cualquiera, hiciste muchas pruebas para corregir hasta el mínimo error, no querías presentar un prototipo que funcionara mal y arruinara todo."

"Para el día del festival ya los tenias, sin duda alguna fueron el mejor invento presentado, lograste crear algo increíblemente útil y esta vez sí funcionaba, con estos nanorobots podrías recrear cualquiera de tus inventos anteriores y hacerlos funcionar bien. Pero eso no es lo importante, resulta que varios piratas galácticos que sabían que estabas en la tierra y participando en el concurso al conocer sobre tu invento y presenciar de lo que era capaz, decidieron robarlo. Pero no querían que los descubrieron, así que decidieron que la mejor manera sería provocar un incendio en la escuela, y aparentar que todos los nanobots habían sido destruidos por el fuego."

"Por suerte no había nadie en la escuela, así que no había peligro de que alguien fuese lastimado, lala quería ir por sus nanobots ya que perderlos ahora después de tanto trabajo no sería muy agradable, pero te convencimos de que podías hacer más si ya sabías cómo crearlos. Estábamos muy distraídos, sairenji estaba con maron en sus brazos, pero parece que se le escapó y corrió hacia adentro de la escuela, donde estaba todo el fuego. Sairenji al ver a maron entrar al peligro decidió ir tras de él para rescatarlo, fue una mala idea, yo al ver que ella estaba entrando en la escuela decidí rápidamente ir tras de ella, pero ya era tarde. Luego de que ella entrara parece que algún contenedor con un compuesto inflamable no soporto mas el, luego de que entrara se produjo… una explosión."

"No se pudo hacer nada, la explosión fue muy poderosa, sumado a eso el calor intenso y todo el humo tóxico, le provocaron una muerte instantánea. Yo solo pude presenciar como el edificio colapsó sin poder hacer nada, en solo unos minutos todo concluye perdiendo a la mujer que más amaba."

Rito se quedo en silencio, pero soltaba mas lágrimas, y lala también no pudo evitar hacerlo. Lo que ocurrió fue terrible, todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar y mikado, miraron al suelo en señal de tristeza, yami sentía tristeza, eso no había ocurrido pero la forma en que ritó contó todo lo sucedido y sus lágrimas, parecían muy reales. La pena, el dolor y las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de más de una, rito luego de un momento siguio hablando.

"Se había ido, era el destino y debía aceptarlo, debía reconocer que ya no volvería, pero había muchas heridas en todos los que seguíamos, solo quedaba dejar que el tiempo pudiera seguir. Pasaron cinco años y todo seguía adelante, pero mi corazón aún no supera tal percance, pero por celine veo que debía de seguir, pero aunque solucionar ese error y evitar ese hecho fuera imposible no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados."

"Al final si me case con lala ya que sentía que era mi última oportunidad de volver a sentir felicidad, lo hice por ese propósito no porque lo deseara, pero ya no me importaba mucho ser alguien tan correcto, pero mantuve mi convicción para poder controlar mis impulsos, fue muy difícil pero si llegue a sentir nuevamente la alegría de la vida, sentía cómo las heridas de mi corazón estaban sanando, volví a tener deseos de vivir. Pero en un momento me llegaban pensamientos que no me dejaban dormir, mi conciencia no estaba tranquila y sabia que tenia que seguir."

"No se muy como sucedió, pero el dolor y la tristeza se fueron convirtiendo en rencor y odio. Odio por deviluke, si lala no se hubiera entrometido sairenji aun estaria con vida, trate de calmarme y pensar bien, pero cada día que pasaba el rencor sentía como aumentaba, hacía hervir mi sangre, pero no podía tomar una decisión apresurada. Decidí aprovechar que aún estaba casado con lala, ya no me importaba nada."

"Aquí hay mucho que no tengo ganas de decirles, pero mientras gobernaba y aprovechando que la guerra mantenía a toda la población distraída decidí ponerme a estudiar, como rey tenía acceso a todos los archivos clasificados y secretos de deviluke y encontré algo que llamó mi atención. Tal vez lo sepan o no, pero los primeros gobernantes de deviluke hace siglos lucharon una guerra contra una raza de alienígenas muy poderosa que tenía la intención de cosechar todos los planetas de la galaxia, eran los así llamados harvesters o cosechadores, esa raza alienígena muy avanzada con mente colmena. Descubri que fueron expulsados a una galaxia muy distante, pensé que si podía llegar a algún acuerdo con esa especie, podría utilizar su tecnología y sus armas a mi favor, tener mi propio ejército personal."

"Fue algo sumamente complicado y peligroso para mi vida, pero luego de una cruenta lucha finalmente logre derrotar a una de sus reinas cosechadoras y convertirme en el rey supremo de uno de los enjambres. Si se preguntan cómo logre esta hazaña, les diré que también use nanitas para transformar mi cuerpo. Me convertí en un hombre con una altura considerable de 1,98 metros de altura, muy musculoso y de más de 120 kilos de peso, mi cuerpo se volvió muy resistente a toda clase de daño y me volví increíblemente fuerte, capaz de levantar más de cien veces mi propio peso, todas esas nuevas características me fueron muy útiles para llevar a cabo mis planes."

"En secreto fui creando un ejército personal muy poderoso, no solo utilice a los harvesters a mi antojo, sino que uní fuerzas con una raza hermana de estos, los peligrosos Hum-tah, que poseían grandes avances en la ingeniería genética y la modificación o creación de la vida, con su ayuda logre crear el ejercito mas poderoso de la galaxia, al crear unas criaturas conocidas como los outriders, que eran seres con una existencia binaria, completamente obedientes a su creador, cuya motivación y recompensa era la muerte, lo cual era perfecto porque luchar contra alguien que desea morir es mucho más complicado y eficiente que enviar soldados con una personalidad propia y desarrollada."

"Pero aun me faltaba algo para dar por terminada la finalización de mi ejército, necesitaba un grupo de seguidores fieles que cumplieran cada una de mis ordenes sin importar lo que fueran, además de que dirigir todo el ejército por mi mismo se me haría muy pesado y poco eficiente. Así que busqué en cada región del universo conocido, estaba en búsqueda de sujetos rechazados por la sociedad, ya sean asesinos, piratas, ladrones o bandidos intergalácticos, mi búsqueda fue un completo éxito y logre someterlos a mi voluntad. Con su ayuda, los que yo consideraba los mejores, funde la organización oscura o la orden de la muerte como se le conocía en la galaxia, en solo cinco años, logré apoderarme de cerca de la mitad del territorio galáctico y todo eso lo hice mientras gobernaba deviluke, así que use eso a mi favor para intencionalmente sabotear mis propios ataques, ya sea de un bando o del otro."

"Eventualmente me convertí en alguien que jugaba con las vidas de sus tropas, no me importaba sacrificarlos si era necesario, pero no pude mantener el secreto mucho tiempo. Eventualmente lala descubrió mis planes y lo que estaba haciendo, entonces es cuando decidí renunciar a gobernar un reino de deviluke debilitado y devastado por mi culpa, lala prometió no decir nada a cambio de que retirara a la orden de la muerte de la galaxia. Si no lo hacía ella rompería los lazos matrimoniales conmigo, fue una decisión difícil pero ya no había vuelta atrás para mi plan, mi mente ya estaba podrida por el odio y deje de sentir piedad por las personas inocentes que morían."

"Me asegure de que lala y gran parte de la flota restante se alejaran del planeta deviluke, inesperadamente lancé un ataque contra el planeta, fue algo inesperado pero menos se esperaban que yo estaba al mando de las naves atacantes, el ataque no era para conquistar el planeta o reclamar el territorio, fue simplemente para exterminar a toda la población o más bien el 90% del total. Como las naves más poderosas estaban ocupadas deteniendo una flota de la orden que amenazaba una región importante de la galaxia, las pocas defensas planetarias fueron rápidamente destruidas, y utilizando una nave de los harvesters, transporte millones de tropas que fueron desplegadas, las fuerzas armadas de deviluke se vieron abrumadas ante el increíble poder de artillería y la defensa casi perfecta que poseían mis fuerzas."

"El combate fue sangriento, una masacre que recién empezaba. Solo había población civil en el planeta y cuando las defensas de las principales ciudades cayeron empezó la pesadilla, la ferocidad de los Hum-tah y los outriders era aterradora, en cuestión de horas ya había más de medio millón de bajas civiles y recién empezaba. Cuando el resto de las flotas de deviluke que había sido alertadas llegó a la órbita del planeta, fueron atacados por mi flota de la muerte, los poderosos escudos de energía hicieron ineficaces las armas de poder mediano que las agotadas naves deviluke poseían."

"Creo que mejor dejo de hablar sobre eso, no las quiero poner mal y no me gusta pensar en eso, creo que ya dije demasiado por ahora. Se que no es fácil para ustedes digerir toda esa información, imaginense como me siento yo, nunca pensé que yo podría hacer algo como eso y ustedes tampoco se lo imaginaban de seguro."

Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, era un silencio incómodo, ninguna sabia que decir luego de todo lo que escucharon, se habían quedado sin palabras para hablar y solo trataban de que el tiempo siguiera. Rito se puso de pie y se despidió de todas, quería regresar a su casa para poder relajarse un poco más, sabia que aun no les había contado todo lo que conocía pero ya lo haría en un mejor momento, las cosas que estaba contando no les caían nada bien a las princesas de deviluke, aunque él no mencionó en ningún momento que a ellas les haya ocurrido algo pero era de suponer que estarían en dificultades.

Cuando rito se estaba alejando del lugar, lala fue tras de él y tomó su mano, rito solo volteo a verla confundido y nervioso por la situación, lala estaba mirando sus pies y parecía que estaba apunto de llorar, entonces lo miro a los ojos y habló.

"Rito… no tienes que hacer eso, ahora que sabes todo eso no tienes que hacerlo, puedes cambiar el futuro y que sea como lo desees no es así, y no me importa que lugar ocupa en tu corazón, solo prométeme que harás todo lo posible para evitar que eso ocurra, no quiero que lastimes a nadie, ese no es el rito del que me enamore, si te tienes que casar con haruna y no conmigo, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo aunque me duela, solo prométeme que harás lo correcto y lo mejor para todos."

Rito estaba mirando a lala sin saber que decir, ya no estaba avergonzado o nervioso, miraba a lala a los ojos con mucha calma, pero prestando mucha atención a lo que decía.

"Lala, no te tienes que preocupar por mi, soy consciente de todo lo que dices y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar convertirme en ese monstruo, daré mi vida si es necesario aunque dudo que tenga que llegar a ese extremo, sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que solo un sacrificio podrá finalmente acabar con el mal y el horror que nos aborda, pero no pierdas la esperanza hasta el último minuto, todo esto apenas empieza lala, es el destino."

Rito iba a irse del lugar pero recordó que debía disculparse con ren. Le pidió a mikado que le dijera en donde se encontraba ren, y ella decidió acompañarlo hasta una habitación que se encontraba en otro lugar, donde no hubo daños. Mikado entró y le contó a ren que rito quería hablar con el, ren dijo que estaba bien y que también quería hablar con el. Rito entro y saludo a ren, le pidió a mikado que por favor saliera de la habitación ya que quería hablar un momento en privado con ren. Mikado accedió a la petición de rito dejándolos solos para que pudieran hablar, y rito fue el primero en hacerlo.

"Ren yo quiero pedirte una disculpa, se que estuve mal en haberte tratado como lo hice, pero lo que ocurrió fue que me emocione demasiado y no pude controlar mis impulsos. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, contigo ni con nadie más."

Ren observó a rito y notaba que estaba siendo muy sincero con todo lo que decía, también quería hablarle con sinceridad.

"Rito kun, yo también quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, de hecho yo no espera esa reacción de tu parte y que fueses capaz lastimarme como lo hiciste, pero se que es mi culpa por obligarte a defenderte, si no te hubiera molestado no habría ocurrido nada de eso, por eso te pido perdón como el hombre que soy."

Rito levantó la mirada al escuchar lo que alguien tan orgulloso como ren estaba diciendo, pero eso le pareció algo que un hombre aria. Se acercó a ren y tendió su brazo para poder darle la mano a ren, como señal de que ya habían hecho las paces.

Luego rito salió de la habitación y le dijo a mikado que ya había terminado y estaba todo arreglado con ren, pero ahora debía irse, queria descansar un poco de todo lo sucedido y pensar sobre qué debería hacer ahora que ellas ya sabían la verdad de todo lo ocurrido. Para que las demás chicas no lo siguieran decidió irse por otro lado, pero como no había más salida decidió salirse por una ventana, quería estar un momento a solas y decidió ir al parque.

Había estado planeando ir al parque desde el día anterior pero como no pudo decidió aprovechar el tiempo y dar un paseo solitario para relajarse. Como había llovido esa noche no tendría que regar las flores, pero era una mañana soleada y las flores estaban todas abiertas revelando sus hermosos colores, sería una buena oportunidad para meditar un poco la situación, al menos hasta que las demás fueran con él, pero verlas como una molestia no sería lo mejor que podía pensar.

Mikado les dijo a las demás que rito ya se había disculpado con ren y que ya habían arreglado sus problemas. Eso hizo feliz a lala porque ella no quería que ellos estuvieran enojados el uno al otro, momo pregunto donde estaba rito y mikado le contestó que ya se queria ir, pero como no había puertas se salió por una ventana. Lala le pregunto si sabia hacia donde pudo haber ido y mikado les dijo que no lo sabía, él no le dijo nada y solo se fue cuando ella le dio la espalda un segundo, pero señaló la dirección en que se había ido. Momo se dio cuenta de que era la dirección en donde se encontraba el parque, y sabían que a rito le gustaba ese lugar así que decidieron ir a buscarlo. Mikado quedo sola sin nadie que la ayudara a limpiar el desastre que se había provocado.

Rito estaba sentado en una banca del parque que ocasionalmente se encontraba seca, estaba relajando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar mientras observaba las flores y escuchaba a los pájaros, no había muchas personas así que estaba muy tranquilo, pero algo le decía que las chicas no se encontraban muy lejos de el, no podía verlas o escucharlas pero sentía su presencia, probablemente se debiara a alguna característica de su cuerpo modificado, el no queria hablar con ellas y decidió que no lo haria si no lo deseaba.

Mea fue la primera en observar que rito se encontraba sentado en una banca, le dijo a las demás y cuando voltearon a ver rito ya no estaba, pensaron que mea estaba haciendo una especie de broma y la ignoraron, pero mea estaba confundida, juraría que lo había visto. Lo que no vio es que rito al darse cuenta de que lo había visto, decidió rápidamente moverse a otro lugar del parque aprovechando la gran velocidad que ahora poseía, que era muy útil si la controlaba bien.

Rito se sentó en una banca más alejada, mientras esperaba que ellas lo encuentren, aún no las veía pero percibe cada uno de sus movimientos y se estaban alejando de él, eso lo alivió un poco y no quiso seguir concentrada en eso, pero era difícil no hacerlo, parece que esa habilidad la tenía desde hoy y era como un radar automático, pero no entendía cómo funcionaba o cómo hacer para detenerlo, aún tenía mucho que practicar y aprender de su nuevo cuerpo, tal vez aprovecharía ese día libre para poder conocerse un poco mejor.

Decidió caminar para poder encontrar algún árbol que no importara si ya no estuviera más, y encontró un árbol viejo que estaba en una zona alejada de las chicas, pero no tardarían mucho en encontrarlo de todas formas, quería saber que tan fuerte era y solo había una manera, derribar el árbol. Pero debía hacerlo bien o se podría lastimar seriamente, se ubicó en frente del árbol y se empezó a concentrar, queria saber si su cuerpo respondería sin la necesidad de estar en un estado de furia.

Las chicas estaban en otra parte del parque no muy lejos de donde estaba rito, lo seguían buscando pero no lo encontraban. Entonces peke informó que estaba detectando una gran concentración de energía y estaba muy cerca, pero no les pudo decir la ubicación de esa presencia porque fueron interrumpidas por sonido estrepitoso y posteriormente por una extraña energía que se les acercaba muy rápido, no parecía que tenían tiempo suficiente para reaccionar a tal cosa…

Hasta aquí este capítulo cinco espero sea de su agrado y haber resuelto algunas de sus dudas, pero de todos modos aún queda mucho por relatar y explorar en esta historia, estoy tratando de que sea tan rica como me sea posible. Pero lo veremos más adelante, nos vemos en una semana aproximadamente. Adios!!


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevamente nos reunimos aquí, para no hacer mucho relleno solo diré que la historia todavía tiene mucho por delante. En fin continuamos en donde nos quedamos.

Las chicas estaban en el parque buscando a rito pero no lo encontraban, creían que tal vez el las estaba evitando, pero porque haria eso. No pudieron continuar con sus pensamientos ya que fueron interrumpídos por algo extraño para ellas, escucharon un gran estruendo no muy lejos de ellas, sintieron como el suelo temblaba, una fuerte corriente de aire les impidió avanzar y notaron una luz muy brillante que cubrio todo el parque.

Cuando pudieron recobrar su visión, no había nada raro en el lugar, solo un poco de polvo levantado por el viento, eso y además rito estaba frente a ellas. Comprendieron que el habia sido quien hizo todo eso, le preguntaron porque se habia escapado y las estaba evadiendo, solo respondió que quería estar solo un momento, y que fue el quien provoco todo lo que vieron.

Les pidió una disculpa por averse ido sin decirles y estar evitandolas, pero necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar, pero no lo haría de nuevo y ademas les pidió ayuda. Queria que lo ayudaran a controlar y descubrir sus nuevos poderes, ya que seria muy util si los podía controlar adecuadamente. Queria descubrir cual era su fuerza y otras habilidades como la resistencia. Yami y mea eran muy poderosas como armas asi que les pidió que lo atacaran.

Mea no estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa ya que creia que lo podría lastimar o el la podria lastimar a ella, era una idea que no le agradaba. Pero yami estaba un poco mas dispuesta, pero no se haria responsable si lo lastimaba o lo llegaba a matar, rito estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y estaba muy confiado en que yami no podría matarlo, solo herirlo levemente, mea aun se negaba a participar y rito decidió burlarse de ella para insentivarla.

"Si mea esta bien que no quieras pelear contra mi y es muy entendible, tu fuiste testigo de mi pelea con ren y por eso temes pelear contra mi, no es eso, estas muerta de miedo y no quiero lastimarte pequeña."

Mea no podía evitar enfadarse con lo que el le estaba diciendo, ella nunca habia tenido miedo de nadie y no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a rito, si el quería pelear entonces lo haria y no se contendria hasta que admitiera que se equivocó al decir esas cosas sobre ella. Pero se sentia un tanto preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir pero no lo demostró.

Rito también invito a participar del encuentro a las hermanas deviluke, el sabia lo que ellas eran capaces de hacer, en especial de parte de lala y estaba dispuesto a demostrarles en carne propia que el ya las habia superado en capacidades físicas y de combate. Pero ellas no quisieron participar, rito estaba por tratar de incentivarlas también pero cambio de idea y decidio no hacerlo, ya lo podría hacer en otro momento, y si derrotaba a yami y mea seria suficiente para demostrarlo.

Rito les pidió que lo ataquen con todo lo que tenian y que intentaran matarlo, ya que un combate a muerte seria la mejor manera de comprobar si estaba preparado para retos mas grandes en el futuro, y el sabia que habia muchos desafíos esperandolo mas adelante pero ahora debia aprender a pelear de manera no impulsiva. Se dirijieron a una parte del parque que estaba libre de arboles y de gente, rito se posicióno en el centro de el lugar, dejo al descubierto sus brazos y se colocó en una posición similar a las de boxeo.

Yami y mea se colocaron a una distancia suficiente para tener mas libertad de movimiento, ambas estaban enfrente de el y también se pusieron en posición para pelear, lala, momo y nana estaban a una distancia segura desde donde observaban todo, pero estaban preparadas para intervenir si era necesario.

Luego de un minuto completo de silencio, yami fue quien decidió atacar primero a rito, y luego mea la siguio, solo utilizarían sus puños y no sus armas por el momento, rito se preparo en posicion defensiva, yami lanzo un golpe con su puño cerrado que rito bloque con su mano. Su brazo tembló un poco por el impacto, a continuación mea hizo lo mismo, pero rito lo bloqueo con su brazo, luego empujó hacia adelante para alejarlas y poder atacar a cada una por separado. Decidió atacar primero a yami, y para eso corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte golpe que esta bloqueo con sus brazos, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

Mea fue hacia donde el estaba y lo empezó a golpear, rito bloqueaba con sus brazos todos sus golpes, espero la oportunidad de que mea bajara la guardia un momento y sujeto su brazo, la sujeto con bastante fuerza para que no pudiera salirse de su agarre fácilmente, luego con un rapido movimiento arrojo a mea contra yami. Al ver que mea estaba por golpearla, yami logro detenerla para evitar que ambas sufrieran mas daño con un posible impacto.

Rito vio que su intención de hacer que se golpeen no funciono, pero ya tenia mas confianza de su fuerza asi que empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraban, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad para los movimientos de su cuerpo, empezo a atacar con golpes poco certeros pero firmes a ambas, ellas solo podían esquivar, bloquear y tratar de alejarse para tener una mejor posibilidad de atacar. Yami logro sujetar las manos de rito y evitar que siguiera atacando, pero esto no serviría de mucho ya que rito estaba mas confiado consigo mismo y empezo a realizar mas fuerza, al punto que el era quien estaba sujetando a yami.

Pero si el la sujetaba sus brazos estaban ocupados y estaba imposibilitado para defenderse adecuadamente, mea aprovecho la oportunidad para darle unos golpes en la espalda con la intención de que soltara a yami, pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tan fácilmente. Los golpes de mea aunque no le causaban mucho daño estaban logrando su objetivo, decidió que debía hacer algo, necesitaba alejar a yami para poder atacar a mea sin problemas. Asi que en un rapido movimiento, libero una de sus manos y le dio a yami un fuerte golpe al lado de su cabeza lo que la arrojo contra los arboles y la dejo en el suelo.

Completamente libre para atacar, rito rápidamente se hacerco a mea y logro que se resbalara al golper uno de sus pies, aprovecho la distracción y la sujeto por su pie y la arrojo contra los arboles. Rito estaba confiado en que podía ganar sin mucho esfuerzo y eso parecia, pero su distracción fue suficiente para que yami tuviera la posibilidad de atacarlo, utilizo su cabello para convertirlos en puños, rito no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar y solo logro cubrirse ligeramente pero los golpes fueron muy efectivos, lo terminaron dejando herido en el piso pero no era nada grave y pudo reponerse rápidamente.

Yami dejo de jugar y se puso seria, al transformar una de sus manos en una espada, rito no tenia algo para protegerse de los ataques cortantes y solo podía tratar de esquivarlos con dificultad, una de los ataques rozó el rostro de rito y entonces decidió tomar distancia para planear un nuevo plan, si no hacia algo rapido se pondría muy difícil para el, asi que decidio que debia aumentar su fuerza para poder detenerla. Yami se le hacerco a gran velocidad, pero esta vez sabia que es lo que debia hacer.

Un segundo antes de que lo impactará, sujeto con su mano la espada de yami, ella se sorprendió porque pudo hacerlo sin mucha dificultad y con mucha fuerza. Su espada podría cortar su mano sin problemas pero no lo hacia, su mano no sufría ningún tipo de daño y estaba apretando muy fuerte como si su intención fuera la de romper la espada. Yami trataba de liberarse pero le era imposible, no tenia la fuerza y no tuvo mas opcion que regresar si brazo a la normalidad.

Rito se burlaba de yami porque era mas débil de que había pensado y tuvo que retroceder. Ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarla fuera de combate. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia ella y con un rapido movimiento logro posicionarse detrás de ella, y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, yami cayo hacia adelante pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que logro darle un fuerte rodillazo en el cuerpo y un codazo nuevamente en su espalda lo que termino por dejarla sin alimento y tirada en el suelo.

Las demás se asustaron al ver eso, esos golpes eran brutales y sabia donde eran los puntos débiles de yami. Mientras rito se sentía super confiado no se percato de que mea habia transformado su cabello en una arma para poder dispararle una poderosa energía. Cuando la observo ya era muy tarde y no lo podria esquivar, asi que decidió bloquearla pero algo raro sucedio.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su mente que lo dejo confundido pero logro reaccionar a tiempo para poder recibir solo una parte del ataque, ya que no estaba con todas sus defensas trato de esquivarlo todo lo que pudiera. Mea estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera recibido un daño considerable pero era obvio para todas que algo sucedió. Rito estaba arrodillado en el piso pensando en que pudo haber sido esa sensación, pero eso no importaba tanto ahora. Era mejor concentrarse en la pelea y terminar rápido.

Mea utilizó un ataque de energía, asi que el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que ella pero si queria que tuviera mucho mas efecto y que ella no pudiera esquivarlo. Cerro muy fuerte sus puños y empezó a cubrirse de una energía morada, que era la misma de cuando peleo contra ren. Eso era peligroso, ya habían presenciado lo que podía hacer.

Con algo de esfuerzo logro concentrar toda la energía en su brazos, tenia la mano abierta para lograr reunir mas energía, un par de segundos después cerro su mano con fuerza y libero una gran onda expansiva de energía. Era tan fuerte que lograba derribar los arboles y alejar la tierra a su alrededor, era muy claro que eso las impactaria. Lala decidió activar su traje especial y generar un par de alas para alejarse del lugar con sus hermanas. Mea también podria botar por alejarse del lugar pero yami aun estaba incapacitada para moverse, asi que decidio ir hasta donde ella estaba y utilizar su cabello para poder protegerse.

El escudo que mea género con su cabello apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder soportar ese gran poder. Lala y sus hermanas para su suerte lograron alejarse bastante rapido asi que el impacto fue muy mínimo y no recibieron un daño considerable pero la sensación era muy extraña. Esa energía generaba mucho calor y era muy claro eso debido a que los arboles que se encontraban mas cerca de rito estaban quemados casi por completo al igual que el suelo y el césped.

Pero ciertamente no entendían nada de lo sucedido, rito aun estaba en su lugar pero un tanto confundido. Podría decirse que esperaba que eso causara mas daño, aun no comprendía realmente cómo funcionaba esa energía que ahora poseía, pero ya lo descubriría luego. Fijó su atención hacia donde se encontraba mea que estaba con yami tratando de lograr que esta se pusiera de pie nuevamente. El quería dejar a mea en las mismas condiciones pero, logro relajarse y darse cuenta de que si no se detenia podria lastimarlas demasiado o aun peor, algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

Si era lo mejor no continuar. Levanto sus manos y grito muy claro que se rendía, eso relajo a todas. Lala se hacerco primero ya que era la que estaba menos asustada, ella aun no creía que rito podría hacer algo malo intenciónalmente, el estaba tranquilo cuando ella se hacerco, justo a tiempo para que yami regresara en si, solo estaba un poco adolorida pero estaria bien en un par de horas.

Los golpes de rito habían sido fuertes pero solo lo suficiente para derrotaria y no para matarla o causarle mas daño. Rito se disculpo con ella y también con mea, que aun no salia de su asombro, pero que acepto su disculpa ya que el lo había advertído desde un principio, que seria una pelea difícil pero no tenia intenciónes de hacerlo nuevamente, almenos no tan pronto y solo si era realmente necesario. Pero ahora rito tenia intenciónes de regresar a casa a descansar, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrado a realizar esas actividades tan pesadas.

Lala decidió que también iría con el, queria estar cerca de el y tratar de comprender mejor todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no le diria que era por eso, ya que el podria negarse y no comportarse de manera natural y podria tratar de ocultar sus poderes. Además, queria tener una oportunidad de hablar con el y que le explicara algunas cosas que aun no le habían quedado muy en claro. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando públicamente de ese tema por un tiempo, solo debía encontrar la forma de ganarse mas su confianza antes de preguntar eso, pero no sabia muy bien como lo haria.

Rito no esperaba que alguien lo acompañara y mucho menos que fuera lala, pero considero que tenia problemas mas importantes y negarse podria atrasar sus planes. Asi que acepto como si no hubiera ningún problema, además estaba mas distraído pensando en que ocurrió y que fue esa extraña sensación hace un momento, pero tenia el presentimiento de que serian mas problemas. Debia tratar de descubrir de que se trataba, pero no debia dejar que alguien se enterara.

Luego de que se fueran momo pensó que podría ser útil seguirlos pero sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, tal vez podrían hablar de algo que podria ser importante ya que rito le tenia algo mas de confianza a lala que a ellas, también podría descubrir alguna manera de seguir adelante con el plan harén pero luego de todo lo que sabia ahora se le hacia mas difícil, si rito no lo aceptaba como algo beneficioso para todos entonces no importa cuanto se esfuerze, debia encontrar una manera de seguir adelante.

Lala no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a caminar, solo miraba hacia adelante o hacia los lados, ocasionalmente lo miraba y veía que el parecía estar pensando en algo, simplemente la estaba ignorando como si tuviera algo mas importante que hacer o simplemente como si estuviera solo, quería averiguar que estaba pensando pero no debia decirlo muy ligeramente esta vez.

Rito estaba tratando de pensar en que pudo haber sido esa cosa, tenia algunas teorías pero no estaba seguro de nada, pero si sabia que tenia un tiempo limitado para poner en orden las cosas, debia hacerlo rapido si queria que todo saliera bien. Pero no estaba muy seguro de como debia hacerlo, no podia simplemente hacerlo como si nada importara porque sabia que no era la opción correcta. Entonces recordó que lala lo estaba acompañando, hace un rato ella le suplico casi llorando que no quería que el hiciera ninguna de esas cosas. Pensó que era un buen momento para hablar con ella, asi que le pregunto como estaba en ese momento.

Lala no esperaba que le fuera a decir nada, pero le dijo que ya estaba mejor luego de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos, pero que aun queria que el no se metiera en problemas y que tuviera cuidado con lo que fuera hacer, tampoco quería que hiciera nada malo o que pudiera lastimar a alguien. Que simplemente siguiera siendo el mismo ya que asi lo quería y se enamoro de el por ser de esa manera.

Rito estaba impresionado, no era muy comun que lala estuviera nerviosa al hablar con alguien, no recordaba si alguna vez la había visto de esa manera ya que ella siempre es muy despreocupada y no tiene problemas para hablar con alguien no conoce. Pero estaba claro para que el que ella estaba actuando de esa manera porque estaba ocultando algo, no sabia que podria ser eso, asi que decidió preguntarselo…

"Te sientes bien, porque estas nerviosa?. Acaso me estas ocultando algo y no me lo quieres decir?..."

Lala se puso mas nerviosa con esas preguntas pero negó completamente que estuviera ocultando algo, y le pregunto porque lo haria ya que ella siempre era sincera con el y no tenia razones para ocultarle algo.

Era obvio para rito que ella no se lo iba a decir asi de fácil, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia porque tal vez era algo que tenia que ver con el hecho de que tendrían que casarse. Si era sobre eso entonces no le importaba mucho ahora, ya tendria tiempo para pensar en esas cosas pero no aun, ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer y no iba a dejar que lo distrajeran tan facil.

Momo estaba utilizando sus alas antigravedad para poder volar y verlos desde una distancia segura, pero no podia escucharlos y si se hacercaba demasiado notarian su presencia, pero debía arriesgarse y si la descubrian ya inventaría alguna escusa. Estaba tratando de hacercarse pero en el lugar no había muchos lugares donde pudiera esconderse. Cada vez que encontraba una pared o un arbusto para ocultarse lo hacia,pero era bastante difícil y ademas ellos estaban callados, cuando hablaron ella estaba muy lejos asi que no pudo escuchar nada.

Pero aunque los seguía no podia escuchar nada, y no se percato de que en una de esas hizo un leve ruido. Lala estaba ocupada con sus pensamientos asi que no escucho nada pero rito que estaba ahora un poco mas relajado y gracias a su nueva super capacidad auditiva si escucho el sonido y logro precisar de donde venia. Volteo hacia donde lo había escuchado y estaba dispuesto a hacercarse. Momo estaba tratando de ocultarse y que el no se diera cuenta pero la iba a descubrir si segui acercándose. En ese momento un perro apareció en el lugar y estaba masticando un hueso. Rito pensó que se trataba de eso asi que decidió ignorarlo.

Momo estaba mas tranquila ahora, tuvo suerte de que no la descubrieron, pero no tendria tanta suerte dos veces asi que debia tener algo mas de cuidado. Espero a que estuvieran a una distancia suficiente como para poder continuar sin que la escucharan. Debia tener cuidado porque rito ahora tenia una gran capacidad auditiva.

Mientras momo continuaba siguiendolos y ocultandose, en otra parte, mas precisamente en la casa, mikan estaba labando algo de ropa en lo que esperaba a que regresaran, estaba buscando las ropas de rito en su cuarto y entre las cosas nota que su bolsa de la escuela estaba entre la ropa. No le parecía nada importante, hasta que finalmente recuerda que hace un par de días rito había guardado en ella algunas hojas con lo que serian dibujos.

Normalmente no sospecharia pero rito estaba actuando de una manera muy rara en esos momentos mientras dibujaba asi que pensó que podria encontrar algo importante en esos dibujos. Era su oportunidad, no había nadie en la casa solo ella y celine asi que no había mejor momento que ese. Abrió la bolsa y empezó a revisar sus cuadernos y sus libros, no encontró nada durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente recordó donde los había rito guardado ya que lo vio cuando lo hacia, busco en ese lugar y encontro unas hojas.

Eran unas seis hojas y los dibujos estarían ocultos entre las hojas ya que solo parecían ser unos papeles en blanco, siguió revisando si no encontraba algo mas importante pero no habia nada, asi que guardo denuevo las cosas en su lugar y llevo las hojas en su habitación, no las iba a ver ahora sino que lo haria en la noche. Solo esperaba que rito no buscara las hojas, ya que podría meterse en problemas con el.

Mientras tanto, rito y lala seguían caminando sin darse cuenta que momo los seguia. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que depronto rito volvió a tener esa extraña sensación y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Lala le pregunto que le ocurrió y el solo le dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero era muy raro que de la nada le empezara a doler ya que estaba bien hace solo unos segundos. El le dijo que no se preocupe, no tenia nada y solo debia descansar un momento pero lo haria cuando llegaran a la casa. Lala estaba preocupada y temía que el pudiera volver a desmayarse o que le ocurriera algo asi que decido sujetarlo del brazo.

Eso no era lo que el hubiera preferido, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a que lala lo sugetara de esa manera, era algo vergonzoso para el y mas si ponía su brazo entre sus pechos. Pero lala no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, lo llevaría hasta la casa. Rito parodia haberse liberado fácilmente si quisiera pero considero que si lo hacia lala podria ponerse mal, y no queria tener esa clase de problemas ya que no le gustaba hablar con ella de esa manera y además era fastidioso tener que hacerlo.

Aunque no queria al final accedió a eso, pero ahora no podia pensar muy bien y simplemente estaba deseando que no se cruzaran con nadie que los conociera, no quería que pensaran que estaba dando un paseo con lala o lo que pudieran pensar. Cuando todo terminara tendría tiempo para hacer eso con alguien pero no era el momento. Momo aun los estaba siguiendo, no entendia que le había ocurrido a rito pero que lala estuviera sujetando su brazo le pareció algo beneficioso, porque de esa manera el se acostumbraria mas al contacto físico con las chicas, y debia tener una buena relación con lala para que este aceptara la posibilidad de tener mas de una esposa.

Rito solo queria que ya llegaran a la casa, andar con lala de esa manera era muy agotador por alguna razón, pero no había mucha gente ese dia y algunas chicas aun estarían durmiendo asi que no tenia que preocuparse demasiado. Lala no parecia estar tan preocupada, a ella le gusta estar con el de esa manera, rito no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico, cuando lala apareció en su vida casi todo el tiempo abrazaba su brazo de esa manera cuando tenian que salir. Pero pensar en eso confundía sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que ese seria su mayor problema pero no quería resolverlo ahora.

Lala si se sentía mas tranquila, estar con rito de esa manera era muy reconfortante, ella también recordaba que cuando lo conoció no podía evitar abrazarlos y estar cerca de el, pero empezó a darle su espacio para que el no se sintiera tan mal. Pero aun era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer, pero se preguntaba cuando es que rito iba a corresponderle sus abrazos, solo sabia que tenia que esperar a que el tomara una decisión con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Las cosas no continuarian tan bien, cuando ya estaba seguro de que nadie los molestaría ella aparecío. Risa los vio desde lejos y se hacerco a saludarlos, lala la saludo de su manera habitual pero rito solo le dio un saludo con desprecio, de todos quienes podrían aparecer justo tenia que ser ella, el ya sabia como era y eso seria una molestia. Cuando risa noto que lala lo estaba casi abrazando no pudo evitar hacer una broma que para rito fue incómoda y solo estaba deseando que se fuera, lala tomó la broma con mas humor y le explico que simplemente queria recordar viejos tiempos.

Esa respuesta no era la que rito hubiera escogido, ahora estaba seguro de que tendría que dar explicaciones a las demás y en especial a haruna. Pero era mas importante ahora encontrar la manera de que risa los dejara de molestar, no queria meterse en mas problemas, pero no podía simplemente irse, necesitaba alguna excusa para poder despedirse. En ese se le ocurrio decir que ahora no tenia tiempo para hablar y que quería descansar, ya hablarían en la escuela.

Risa no creia completamente lo que le estaba diciendo, para ella era muy claro que el estaba tratando de ocultar algo, y trataria de averiguar que era. Ella quería detenerlo y que este no se fueran aun pero el no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, lala entendió la situación asi que convenció a risa de que ahora no era buen momento, pero que podrían hacerlo mas tarde o en la escuela. Rito estaba aliviado de que lala comprendiera la situación y lo ayudara, el solo quería descansar por el resto del dia.

Momo seguia viendo todo desde una distancia segura pero pensó que ya no había nada que podria ser importante, decidió dejarlos de seguir e ir a otro lugar para evitar cualquier sospecha.

A partir de aqui no ocurre nada realmente importante hasta que llegan a la casa. Rito estaba mas relajado ahora que habían llegado, solo por hecho de que se cruzaron con risa y que lala no quería soltarlo no había ocurrido algun problema que fuese importante, pero aun no podía relajarse mucho. Debia descubrir que fue eso de hace rato, no era algo que ocurre porque si, esa sensación era algo nuevo para el pero podía reconocerla.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ocurrir pero esta vez era diferente, no solo le producía un dolor de cabeza ligero, también podía sentir como el aire a su alrededor estaba alterado, era como si vibrara y no solo el aire, todo su entorno y mas precisamente el espacio y todo el planeta parecían temblar. No podía imaginar que era pero lo que fuera eso, era algo poderoso si era capaz de producir todo eso, pero algo raro era que solo el parecia susceptible, ya que Mikan y lala estaban cerca y ellas no parecían persivir nada raro.

Pero no duro mas de un minuto, pero parecían haber sido horas, no podía comprender nada pero algo no andaba bien en todo esto, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir pero no podía deducirlo. Mikan le pregunto que le ocurria ya que parecia estar preocupado por algo, el solo le contesto que no le estaba ocurriendo nada y solo estaba un poco cansado, y no queria hablar de esas cosas, ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que su personalidad cambiara demasiado.

Eso si era algo que llamo la atencion de ambas, rito explico que debido a todo lo que ahora conocia estaba sufriendo un cambio psicologico importante y que era inevitable que su personalidad cambiara, consideraba que habia sufrido un trauma pero no tenia la intencion de ponerse a recordar eso. Pero no pudo continuar porque esa sensacion regreso y esta vez con mucha fuerza, rito se agarro la cabeza tratando de calmarse, lala comprendio de que se trataba pero realmente no sabia que debia hacer.

Mikan lo miraba preocupada, lo que sea que eso fuese le estaba provocaba dolor de cabeza, rito no tardo mucho en calmarse pero estaba muy agitado y asustado. Cuando regreso en si les dijo que se calmen, lo que ocurria no tenia nada que ver con ellas y le pidio a mikan un te. Ella no entendia nada de lo que ocurria, ademas mikan aun no sabia lo que rito les habia explicado a las demas, pero si acepto a prepararle un te.

Lala le pregunto a rito que le ocurria, el le dijo que realmente no sabia que era eso pero no le gustaba para nada que ocurriera, tenia el presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir, el no saber de que se trataba era lo que mas lo preocupaba pero estaba seguro de que tenia alguna relacion con todo lo que habia contado. Lala no podia dejar de pensar en eso, pero rito no podria darle mucha informacion por el momento asi que solo deberia continuar esperando, solo esperaba que no fuese algo que les trajera problemas.

Esa fue la ultima vez que rito experimento eso, el resto del dia transcurrio relativamente normal, pero estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en eso y tratando de imagir que era pero no pudo descubrir nada, ya le habian dicho a mikan lo que el habia contado. Ella no podia creer tales cosas ya que no imaginaba que rito fuese capaz de hacer esas cosas, pero el tampoco inventaria algo como eso, el nunca habia pensado en esas cosas de eso estaba segura, hablo con el respecto a esas cosas pero el no estaba dispuesto a contar mas de lo que habia dicho, no se sentia muy comodo y mucho menos orgulloso de tratar ese tema.

Era la hora de dormir y rito fue el primero en irse a su cuarto para poder dormir, habia sido un dia dificil y ahora debia evitar que ocurriera de nuevo. Lala y momo se fueron juntas, momo normalmente estaria esperando a que todos se durmieran pero esta noche no tenia la intencion de meterse en el cuarto de rito mientras duerme, no lo haria hasta que estuviera segura de que no era un peligro para ella ni para nadie mas. Luego nana tambien se dirigio a su cuarto, para ella tambien habia sido un dia muy largo y complicado, habia mucha informacion que debia procesar, el rito que conocia ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora si se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica bestia y sabia que tendria que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Mikan fue la ultima en irse a dormir, pero primero acomodo a celine en su cama para que durmiera, ahora ya estaba libre y no tenia nada que hacer. Era el momento indicado para ponerse a revisar las hojas de dibujos de rito, las habia guardado en unas gabetas que tenia en su cuarto, antes de revisarlas salio fuera de su cuarto para asegurarse que nadie estaba levantado y lo pudiera interrumpir. En eso, rito estaba durmiendo pero no parecia estar muy bien, se estaba moviendo y sudando, algo le estaba ocurriendo pero aun estaba dormido.

Mientras todo esto sucede, en una region lejana del espacio, mas precisamente fuera de la galaxia algo estaba ocurriendo. De la nada aparecio una luz, brillaba como si de una estrella se tratara pero no lo era, el espacio a su alrededor se empezo a contraer y en un instanto, esa luz provoco un gran destello que duro unos segundos. Cuando la luz se disipo se podia observar una extraña extructura que parecia ser una especie de nave, inmediatamente una onda gravitacional ocurrio y no tardo mucho en llegar a la tierra a pesar de la gran distancia.

Regresando a la tierra, mikan ya tenia los dibujos en sus manos y los empezo a revisar. Los primeros no parecian ser nada raro, eran unos diseños de personajes como si estuviera trabajando en un manga, pero el cuarto dibujo si la sorprendio increiblemente. En ese momento rito se calmo por completo, pero entonces este habrio los ojos y estos estaban una vez con ese color rojo brillante e intenso, luego se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de su habitacion.

En su cuarto mikan aun no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca penso que rito podria dibujar eso. Ella estaba demasiado distraida como para notar que su puerta se estaba abriendo, y que rito estaba detras de ella mirandola con una mirada completamente impacible y dijo una frase…

"... Puedes con una viva?..."

Hasta aqui este capitulo, disculpen la demora y tengo la intencion de tomar un descanso y luego continuar. Nos vemos!


End file.
